LemColle: Lemon Collection
by A Sinister Penguin
Summary: Seven years ago, Naruto went to live with his father after his parents divorced. Now, after his father's death, he's living with his mother and two sisters again, attending Konoha Gakuen as the only male student. He doesn't know it yet, but the ladies in his life are about to make it a whole lot more interesting. Kind-of real world AU Lemon story.
1. Home Sweet Home

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters, settings, etc. found within belong to their respective creator, author, owner, and/or player. I use them without permission and do not profit from their use.

 **Foreword:** So, this is something that's been rattling around in my brain for the past three or so years, and only now I've grown the balls to write it and post it online. It's pretty ballsy, I think, to make your first fiction a near PWP lemon story, but, whatever. For now, there is only one scene, but future chapters will have at least two with my plan being three lemon scenes per chapter. Anyways, hope everyone has a good time reading it. I know I did writing it.

 **Warnings:** Ridiculous sex scenes ahead. This includes: genderbending, absurdly large penis, absurd quantities of semen, cum inflation, stomach deformation, unrealistic female proportions, general ignoring of physics and anatomy, unrealistic relationships, mentions of hermaphrodites aka futanari, and, well, you can probably find others yourself. If you find any of this not to your tastes, please leave and find something you'll enjoy more. And don't complain, I did give you fair warning.

 **Warning the Second:** I probably don't need to do this, but, if you're under 18 (or whatever age you need to be to legally view explicit material), please exit. You'll probably ignore this, but, you can't say I didn't try.

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Lemon Collection  
** _An Ambitious Experiment_ _  
_

One Naruto Uzumaki sighed as he walked towards the front gate of Konoha Gakuen, waving every now and then at the other students leaving for home – all mostly female. Naruto, as it would turn out, was the only male in attendance at Konoha Gakuen, formerly an all-girls school. The Academy accommodated a middle school, a high school and a university, Naruto currently attending his last year of high school.

"Hey, Naruto! Wait up!" a voice shouted out, making the blond seventeen year old look back. A girl around his age with medium length hair styled into spikes that gently fell down her back with twin bangs falling down the sides of her face and stopping just below her large DD-cup breasts. She stopped in front of him, bending as she caught her breath giving the blond a glimpse of her cleavage. Naruto had to swallow as he watched a trail of sweat caused by the September heat roll into valley between the large flesh mounds.

"Um… hey, Satsuki-chan, what's up?" the teen asked the girl as she stood, her usually pale face red.

"I wanted to walk home together," Satsuki Uchiha told the boy as she leveled him with her usual indifferent, half-lidded glare. "You had left before I could catch you, though."

"Oh, well, ok," Naruto said as he scratched his cheek.

"We haven't talked in awhile, you know," Satsuki said as they left the school grounds and made their way to the train station. "Not since you left to live with your dad. Sorry, by the way."

"Its fine," the blond said as he waved a hand. "I miss him, but, he wasn't really there. Anyways, it's nice to be back. I can't believe it's already been a week."

Satsuki gave him a frown. "Yeah, and it's only today that you finally talked to me. What, have you been distracted by all of the tits being shoved in your face? You know some of them have dicks, too, right?"

Naruto blinked at the accusation, staring at his childhood friend dumbly. "Um, no…? I've just been busy, y'know? I'm still getting all my stuff together and there's still more stuff to arrive in the next couple of weeks."

Entering the train that would take them to the residential district, Satsuki sighed as she stood next to Naruto, hanging onto one of the handles as the car lurched forward. "Sorry, it's just, I haven't seen you in years, not since we were kids, and then… you just come back like nothing and don't even say hi."

The blond looked down, his cobalt eyes downcast. "I'm sorry, Satsuki-chan. I… how can I make it up to you?"

Blinking at the answer, Satsuki sighed. She forgot that Naruto could be selfless, putting others ahead of himself, and completely derailing her argument. "Well, you can start by-ugh!"

The train had suddenly turned, sending most of the passengers to the left. Satsuki caught the worst of it as she was sent back first into the doors with Naruto catching himself just before he slammed into her. Unfortunately he had caught himself with her breasts, his hands sinking into the soft flesh, making her groan.

"Satsuki-chan, are you all right?" the blond asked, still holding onto her boobs, concern written on his face.

"L-Let g-aahn!" she started to say before groaning as the train lurched to the side again, actually throwing Naruto into her body, his hands pressing harder into her breasts as his crotch slammed into her own, something large and thick rubbing into her clothed pussy, bringing a furious blush to her cheeks and causing her heart to pound. "N-Naruto…"

"S-Satsuki…?" Naruto asked, his hands firmly on her tits and his dick mashing against her crotch. Looking down at her slightly panting, heavily blushing face, the blond realized just how beautiful she had become since they were ten. "I…"

"C-Can you let go…?"

"R-Right!" the young man nodded quickly and stepped back, blinking as he watched a thin, translucent strand connecting their crotches snap and fall to floor, a small wet stain on the front of his crotch. "Um, sorry about that."

"It's all right," Satsuki placated as she straightened her clothes. Try as she might, she couldn't get the feeling of Naruto's dick against her lower lips. If he was that big soft…

"So," Naruto began, his eyes darting away. "Do you want to hang out sometime, catch up or something?"

Despite herself, the Uchiha felt a small smile tugging at her lips. "Y-Yeah, I'd like that."

-  
 **Chapter I  
** _Home, Sweet Home_  
-

"Remember this place?" Satsuki asked as she and Naruto walked through a playground.

"Oh yeah," the blond said he stared at the swings, his attention turning to an enclosed structure that looked like a stegosaurus. "We used to hide in there from Akane-nee when she wanted to 'wrestle.'"

"Ugh, at least she only ever went after you," the girl said making Naruto pout.

"Aww, Satsuki-chan…" the Uzumaki grumbled. "I always hated that. But, I guess it worked out for her, being in the pros now and everything."

"If you can call that promotion the pros," Satsuki grumbled. "It always ends in the loser getting raped, if it wasn't a sex match to begin with."

"W-What?"

"Nothing," Satsuki smirked. "You'll see, I guess."

The wind started picking up blowing leaves around as the sky darkened with dark grey clouds. Just as a clap of thunder boomed, rain started to pour down, completely soaking the duo in a matter of seconds.

"Crap," Naruto said as he held a hand above his eyes so he could see. "C'mon, let's get in there." Grabbing Satsuki's hand, he led her into the structure, having to duck down to enter. Luckily, the inside was larger, accommodating his 6' 3" frame nicely. "I guess we should stay in here until the rain stops, hu-uum…"

"What?" Satsuki asked as she heard him peter off. Looking at where the blond was staring, the girl's cheeks burned bright crimson as she noticed her uniform's shirt, a plain white button-up short-sleeve blouse, was soaked and see-through, showing all the skin of her plump breasts that wasn't covered by her lacy, navy bra as well as her flat, sexy stomach and the curve of her waist into her hips.

"Eep!" the Uchiha uncharacteristically squeaked as she spun around, covering her chest with her arms.

"Uh-Uh um," Naruto stupidly sounded before shaking his head and spinning around himself. "S-Sorry, Satsuki-chan! I didn't mean to stare."

"W-Would you… like to?" Satsuki whispered out, barely heard over the sound of the rain.

The blond blinked as he looked back to his childhood friend. "W-What was that?"

Satsuki's shoulders hunched. "I-I asked if you wanted to see my… my breasts. Touch them, too."

"S-Satsuki-chan… why… why would…?" Naruto barely managed to say as the girl turned towards him.

Placing her hands on her chest above her breasts, Satsuki tilted her head down as she leveled Naruto with a simmering, sultry gaze. "You can be so dense sometimes, Naruto. You can't even tell when someone likes you."

"W-Wha…?" He tried to say.

"Guh, I feel like Hinata right now…" she muttered before sighing and crossing her arms under her breasts, pushing the mounds of flesh up and out. "You're the only one I've ever met who sees me for me, not just another Uchiha who needs to be pampered. I like that about you and over the last week, I've been struggling with my feelings for you. On the train, when you were rubbing against me, I came to a decision. Even if all the girls at school – even the teachers – fuck you, at least…" she looked up, tears welling in her eyes, "at least I'll know that we were each other's firsts."

Naruto swallowed as Satsuki finished, the sound of rain and thunder the only thing interrupting the silence. "You're right," he said looking at the ground. "I am pretty dense, huh?" He looked up, a small smile on his face. Walking up to the girl with steady steps, making her take a slight step back, he placed his hands on her shoulders, stopping her. "I'm sorry about that." Leaning down, he suddenly captured Satsuki's lips in a sloppy but loving kiss.

As the kiss lasted, Satsuki pushed further into it, enjoying the slightly salty taste of Naruto's lips. Her hands came up, locking around the blond's neck, his own sliding down her body to her waist. After several heartbeats, the pair broke their kiss, breathing heatedly. Looking into each other's eyes, their lips met once more, their tongues meeting and spiraling around each other as they looked for entrance into the others mouth.

Capturing her tongue, Naruto took advantage of Satsuki's surprise to slide his hands under her skirt and grab a handful of her perky ass. Sucking on her tongue and making her moan, the blond lifted the ravenette, who locked her legs around his hips. Giving her oral muscle a gentle bite, he released it, allowing her to catch her breath.

"You taste like tomatoes," the Uzumaki remarked with a sly smirk.

"Shut up," Satsuki glowered playfully. As he held her by the butt, his hands continuously kneading the flesh to her increasing arousal, she let her hands roam from behind his neck, across his back to his shoulders and down to his biceps. "I can't believe how muscular you got, you're arms are huge!"

"Really?" Naruto asked surprised. He had taken to working out and training in various martial arts when his dad had divorced his mother and had taken custody of him, mostly to fill the void left by that decision and his father's distance. Now, though, he was home, he thought as a genuine smile stretched his lips.

"What?" the Uchiha girl asked only to moan as Naruto groped her ass cheeks rather roughly.

He shook his head as he stepped back and sat down on the bench conveniently placed behind him in the structure. "It's nothing, really. I just can't get over how great your ass feels."

"Oh? Well, I guess that's nice to hear," Satsuki said as she straddled the man, shifting as she could feel his large bulge pressing into her crotch.

"How about we get that shirt off, before you catch a cold?" Naruto suggested. He didn't leave any room for an answer as he slid his hands from Satsuki's butt down her toned legs before bringing them to her shirt to start to unbutton it. Finishing, he slid the drenched fabric down Satsuki's arms who shrugged the shirt off and threw it onto the bench.

Smirking at the blond's dumbfounded expression at seeing her exposed breasts, even if still covered by her bra, Satsuki grabbed his wrists and placed his hands on her tits. "You want to touch them, don't you? You were being so brave just a second ago… you're not getting scared are you, scaredy cat?"

Narrowing his eyes at the old nickname, Naruto decided he would show her. Gripping the mounds in his hands, he began to roughly grope Satsuki's breasts, eliciting a moan from the woman. Sliding his hands around, the blond narrowed his eyes at her bra before smirking as he saw it latched in the front. Bringing his hands, slightly trembling, to the latch, he fumbled at first before Satsuki placed her own hands on his arms. Looking into her onyx eyes, she captured his lips, the kiss serving to calm him. Unlatching the bra, Naruto broke the kiss and removed the clothing, throwing onto her shirt before once more groping her breasts.

Sliding his hands around, he lifted the hefty orbs, watching as her pink, puffy areola and erect nipples waved as he jiggled the breasts, Satsuki moaning with the action. Slipping his hands around her tits, Naruto made the Uchiha groan as he squeezed his hands down her breasts to her nipples, gently pinching them in a milking motion.

"Uhn!" Satsuki groaned, biting on a finger as the blond pulled on her nipples and released them, his eyes watching in fascination as her flesh jiggled back into place. "Ooh!" she moaned loudly, the rain still drowning her out, as Naruto got bold and took her right nipple into his mouth, sucking and gently nibbling on the nub, her other breast being rubbed and massaged by his right hand.

Releasing her nipple, Naruto licked in a spiral around her breast, enjoying the taste of Satsuki's skin, despite the sweat from earlier. Feeling finished with this tit, he moved to the next, eliciting another round of moans and groans from the girl. Applying the same attention to this breast, the blond licked his way up the ravenette's neck and captured her lips, his tongue circling her lips, asking for entrance.

Licking Naruto's tongue, Satsuki backed off, a string of saliva connecting their tongues. Taking a deep breath, she leveled the boy with a smirk. "My turn."

"Huh?" the blond said with a blink before the girl was placing fierce kisses on him, going from his lips down his jaw to his neck, where she stopped to take a deep inhale of his scent as she began unbuttoning his own uniform shirt. Unfortunately, her progress was stopped by an orange muscle shirt. "Here," Naruto said as he lifted the shirt and tossed it to the other side of the bench.

"Good boy," Satsuki mockingly praised him, earning a pout that turned into a groan as she began kissing her way down his strong chest, stopping to suck and lick both of his nipples, and continued down his stomach, lavishing sloppy, slurpy kisses to his eight-pack abs. Finally she stopped at his pants, frowning at the obstruction to her prize.

Heart pounding so hard she could feel it in her ears, the Uchiha maiden shakily began to unbuckle the blond's belt and undo his slacks, the large bulge running down his left leg increasing her anxiety. Feeling Naruto's hand on her head, she looked up to see a warm smile on his face. Swallowing, she found her courage and gave him a nod before turning back to her task. Finishing undoing his pants, Satsuki pulled them down, Naruto lifting his rear to help, mentally counting every inch as it was revealed, her eyes ever widening, until-

THWAP!

Reeling back after a meaty slap to the underside of her chin, Satsuki stared disbelievingly at the sheer size of Naruto's cock. By her count, the monster was at least 14 inches in length and as thick as her wrist and a half. And his balls, they had to be the size of grapefruits. How the hell did he hide this weapon?

Crawling back to Naruto's lap, the ravenette gulped as she reached out to wrap a hand around the behemoth dick, her fingers barely able to encircle over half of it, tips not even touching. "My god…" she whispered breathlessly as her eyes traced the thick vein on top as it curved and branched out towards the head, which was oddly smaller than the shaft but bulbous with the crown flaring into the shaft.

Gulping again, Satsuki lifted the cock, taking in the large bulge of the underside going from the urethra down to his balls. In her mind, she began wondering if she could really take this beast without it splitting her in half.

"Um, Satsuki-chan," Naruto asked, breaking the girl from her observations. "Are you just going to stare at it?"

"S-Shut up, dobe!" she exclaimed. Shaking her head, Satsuki took a deep, steadying breath. "I'm just trying to think of what to do first!"

Brushing off another of the old insults the girl used to call him, Naruto frowned slightly. "Maybe you should start by stroking it, maybe even licking it."

"I know what to do," the Uchiha told him. "I'm just trying to get over the size of it, that's all," she muttered under her breath.

Taking another deep breath, Satsuki began to move her hand up from the middle of Naruto's dick to the head and then back down, the wetness from the rain and his own sweat slightly helping to slick up his member. Growing bold, the girl placed her other hand onto the cock just above her left, double fisting his dick.

"Ooh!" Naruto breathed as he leaned back, "your hands feel nice on my cock, Satsuki-chan."

"Really?" she asked. Encouraged she increased the pace of her strokes, her hands gliding across bumpy skin of his dick, squeezing the meat on the down stroke. Hearing a moan, Satsuki watched as a clear liquid began to bead at the tip. Stopping her stroking to hold the cock level with her mouth, the girl leaned forward and flicked out her tongue cutely, earning a loud moan as she licked up the bead of liquid and swallowed it down.

"Mmm," she moaned at the salty but still enjoyable to her taste, Satsuki flicked her tongue out again, licking all around the cockhead, even under the crown, enjoying the slightly bitter taste of her man, before giving the tip a kiss.

"God damn…" Naruto groaned as he felt Satsuki's cute, little tongue try and slightly succeed to worm its way into his urethra, trying to get more of his pre-cum.

With a loud _smooch_ , Satsuki pulled back and licked her lips before leveling Naruto with a half-lidded gaze. "Told you I knew what to do," she simmered. Before he could reply, she leaned back in, lavishing the blond's cock with a multitude of kisses down the left side to his trimmed blond pubes. Kissing further down she planted two sloppy kisses on his huge balls before licking her way back up the underside.

"So big," she whispered before gulping down all of her fear. She could do this! Placing her lips on the tip of the cockhead, she pushed her way down taking the first few inches of the member into mouth.

"Ooh god…!" Naruto groaned as Satsuki began to suck his dick, her tongue circling around his head and under the crown. "That feels so good, Satsuki-chan!"

Further encouraged, the girl pulled back, sucking the entire way, then pushed down even further, taking another inch into her mouth. She did this several times, eliciting loud moans from the blond, until she had enough of his fat cock in her mouth that the head was hitting the back of her mouth. Pulling back, Satsuki began to bob her head back and forth on the first third of the meaty dick, her tits jiggling with the action.

After several moments of her 'first' blowjob, an idea formed in Satsuki's mind. Releasing Naruto's cock from her mouth with a wet _plop_ , the ravenette wrapped a hand around its girth and began drooling all over it.

"Satsuki-chan?" the blond questioned, confused as to why she would stop just to drool on him. It was an erotic sight to be sure, but he was enjoying his first blowjob.

"Just relax, Naruto-kun," she told him with a knowing smirk as she began to spread her saliva on his fat cock. "You're going to love this."

Watching as he nervously did as told, Satsuki kneeled back between his legs, sitting tall on her knees. Giving him a smirk, she pressed her chest up to his crotch and wrapped her tits around his cock, adding tightness by pressing on the sides of her breasts.

"Shiiit!" Naruto moaned as the Uchiha slid her large globes up and down his dick, increasing his pleasure tenfold. "Your tits feel so good around my cock, Satsuki-chan!"

"I'm glad," the girl said with a smile, the image kind of ruined with his massive dick sliding against her cheek. Clicking her tongue, Satsuki opened her mouth and took the offending member back into her mouth, her head bobbing with her cheeks.

"Ahn! God!" the blond groaned out feeling cum building up for release. "I'm gonna… Gonna blow!" He exclaimed. Watching her blow and titfuck him, Naruto clenched his teeth. "Fuck it!" He reached out and grabbed Satsuki's nipples before he began to thrust his hips up, pumping his cock further into the ravenette's mouth.

"Nmmnn! Mmmn!" Satsuki moaned out as she felt her nipples being roughly pinched and the cock in her mouth starting to be forced into her throat.

"I'm…" Naruto yelled out as he grabbed the top of the Uchiha's head, "I'm cumming!" With the roar, he forced the head of his dick down Satsuki's throat as he exploded, hot, thick cum shooting into the girl's throat. Satsuki tried her best to swallow the gooey liquid, but it was simply too much, thick strands of cum blasting from her overstuffed lips as well as her nose.

"Mmm…" she moaned dazedly after several seconds as she regained her senses, feeling the cock in her throat still pulsing as it kept ejaculating. Pulling back, she kept swallowing the jizz, the thick baby batter warming her belly. Getting the head into her mouth, she let it fill her cheeks to bulging then swallowed, enjoying the taste and gooeyness of the blond's cum.

Pulling away, she gave the dick a couple strokes, a ribbon of thick, pearly white jizz splashing onto her face, covering nearly half of it and oozing onto her breasts in gooey strands. Having had to close her left eye, Satsuki aimed the sperm cannon away from her and watched amazed as it shot three more ribbons of cum, each shorter than the last, before it petered off, dribbling thick droplets of semen onto the ground.

"Holy shit…!" Naruto breathed heavily as he leaned back, his head and torso covered in sweat.

"I'll say…" Satsuki whispered, amazed. Suddenly, she glared at Naruto, who blinked, and then slapped his nuts, the semen tanks jiggling with the action.

"Shit! What was that for!?" the blond exclaimed as he held his balls.

"Hmph!" the girl turned away from him, her arms crossed under her breasts. "Don't do that again. I might have enjoyed your cum, but I didn't enjoy you forcing your dick halfway down my throat."

"S-Sorry," the Uzumaki muttered. He looked down, eyes downcast before they lit up as an idea struck him like a lightning bolt. "I'll make it up to you, Satsuki-chan!"

"Wha-!" she barely managed to get out before Naruto had tackled her to the ground, his lips on hers in a sloppy kiss, his tongue licking up his own to deposit into her mouth, as his hands latched onto her cummy tits, groping them and massaging the leftover jizz into her flesh, leaving her skin with a shiny sheen.

After a moment of this, Naruto moved his right hand down Satsuki's body lightly tracing his fingertips over her flat tummy down to her skirt. Unzipping the clothing, he swiftly pulled it off, the woman lifting her legs to help as she moaned into the kiss. Gliding his hand back down her long, toned leg, glad she decided not to wear stockings today, to her covered core, drawing circles on top of her mons.

"Uhn," Satsuki moaned at the feeling. Her eyes went wide as his fingers slipped further down rubbing her pussy lips through her panties. "Ooo-ooh, N-Naru…"

"Shh, just enjoy it," he said, his fingers getting slicker as he quickened his rubbing, before suddenly stopping. Ignoring Satsuki's disappointed groan, Naruto lifted his hand, liquid lust dropping from his fingers, clinging to the digits in strands as separated them in a scissor motion. Bringing it to his mouth, he loudly slurped the girl's juices from his fingers. Turning to her blushing wide-eyed stare, the blond just gave her a grin. "I want more."

"W-W-Wha…" she tried to ask as the boy slid down her body, laying kisses on her breast, navel and pubis. Lifting her legs until her hips were off the ground, Naruto placed his face right above her pussy. "Th-That place is dirty, N-Naru…!" Satsuki tried to protest even managing to cover her mound.

Keeping her butt propped on his chest, Naruto grabbed her wrists and moved her arms away. "I'm not stopping until I've repaid you, Satsuki-chan. So, like I said, just enjoy it."

"Uh, uh, oh, ooh!" Satsuki moaned loudly as Naruto began to nuzzle, lick and suck on her cunt through her panties – navy and lacy, probably now ruined. "Uhn… OH!" Her groan turned into a shout as the blonde her clit, the nub not only exposed and rubbing against the rough fabric of her underwear but now being gently bitten through the lace.

"Oh god!" the woman exclaimed as she felt her pussy quiver as an orgasm rocked through her. For his part, Naruto blinked as thick but clear liquid squirted through Satsuki's panties and onto his face, but immediately latched his mouth onto her, drinking deeply of her juices.

"Huff… huff… huff…" panting, the ravenette looked up at the blond through half-lidded, tired eyes. "Satisfied?"

"Fuck no," he grinned.

"Wha-Naruto!" Satsuki yelled as she watched him pull her panties off, exposing all of her to him, and grunted as her ass fell onto his lap, his dick already iron hard as it pressed into her crevice.

Raising her lower half up by her legs using his left hand, Naruto smirk as he leered at Satsuki's pussy, her engorged lips wet and pouty, enhancing the folds pretty pink color, before pressing his mouth to her nethers, kissing and licking at the flesh, fully enjoying her tangy flavor.

"Oh… Oooaahn!" the Uchiha moaned loudly as the blond's tongue entered her tunnel, the muscle trying desperately to lick every inch it could of her sex. "Aah… Aaahn!" a sigh turned into another moan as Satsuki felt Naruto lift his head away from her pussy, only for him to lick her slit up to her clit, taking the small bundle of nerves into his mouth as he started rubbing circles over her entrance with his middle and ring fingers.

Giving a gentle bite and tug to her clit, which elicited a breathy moan, Naruto began to slide his way up Satsuki's body, giving long licks and sucks to her stomach and breasts as he did so. Even with her lips, he captured them in a steamy kiss just as he plunged his fingers inside her.

"Ooohn!" she moaned into their kiss. Deviously, Naruto began to spiral his fingers around inside her as he quickened his thrusting, making the ravenette go wide-eyed as their kiss broke. "N-Naruto! I'm… I'm gonna…!" Not feeling him stop, Satsuki slammed her feet on the ground and thrust her hips skyward, her whole body lifting off the ground as her head fell back with her tongue sticking out, Naruto having to move under her and prop her up with his free hand. "C-CUMMING!"

Feeling her pussy quiver and clench around his fingers, the Uzumaki kept finger blasting the girl through her orgasm, her juices soaking his hand as they squirted out of her with a _splish_ and pitter-pattered on his crotch. "Y-You're still… oohn god! Y-You're still g-g-going, e-even though… uungh, aah!" Satsuki tried to say through her orgasm, but ended up moaning as Naruto brought her to two more climaxes, her quivering quim continuously squirting liquid out, drenching his cock as it stood tall several inches away and under her.

"Uungaah," Satsuki moaned/sighed as the blond under finally stopped, allowing her to collapse on top of him, her body spasming from the intense multiple orgasms. "N-Naruto…" she breathed as slowly turned her head to look at him, "y-you idiot…"

"W-What?" he asked as he looked into her eyes, the onyx orbs glistening. Unable to help himself, the young man raised his head and kissed the Uchiha. Her eyes closing, Naruto suddenly slid out from under the girl and got between her legs. "Sorry, Satsuki-chan, I just can't stop myself anymore."

"N-Naruto-kun…" the girl breathed before turning her head and lifting her legs, spread wide, her hands resting on her chest above the swell of her breasts. "G-Go ahead."

Naruto gulped the moisture gathering in his mouth as he lined his dick up with her carnal entrance, rubbing the head in a circle on the moist opening. "A-Are you sure?"

"U-Uh huh," she nodded, giving him a cute, pouty look, complete with a dark blush. "I-I'm ready."

"Satsuki-chan!" the blond exclaimed as he thrust his hips forward. Satsuki's mouth opened in a breathy moan as her pussy was spread wide by Naruto's fat cock. "Huh? There… There's no barrier…? I thought…" Naruto started asking as the only resistance he felt was from the girl's tight tunnel.

Satsuki looked away, embarrassed. "I… I may have borrowed one of my mother's toys…"

Naruto blinked at the confession before grinning widely. "Hehehe… Satsuki-chan!"

"Wha-aahnmm!" she tried to ask but immediately moaned as Naruto thrust his fingers into her mouth, still soaked in her own cum, just as he started lunge into her, his huge cock digging into her wet depths and filling her past the brim. Looking at where they were connected, Satsuki's eyes widened, watching as her pussy was stretched by the fat meat. "Ooh… oohn… aahn!" she moaned as his hand left her mouth and he began to fondle her tits with both hands.

Left eye involuntarily twitching from the pleasure he was experiencing, Naruto firmly groped his lover's breasts as he increased the pace of his thrusts, trying to get more of his member into her tightly gripping tunnel. Moving his hands to Satsuki's hips, the blond grunted as, pulling out to the head, he slammed his hips forwards, spearing the woman on most of his fat cock, the bulge in her stomach reaching past her navel.

"Aaagh!" Satsuki screamed out as she was completely stuffed, a shock running up her spine and making her go rigid, her previously untouched cervix being forcibly kissed by Naruto's cockhead. Liquid sprayed from her overstuffed lips, drenching the blond's crotch once more. "Fuck me…" she breathed out as her senses returned several heartbeats later.

"You got it!" Naruto exclaimed as he moved his hands down to grip her asscheeks, lifting her lower half and back off the floor as he straightened his back, sitting on his knees and balls of his feet. In this position, it felt like the blond had gone even deeper inside her, his tip set firmly against the mouth of her womb.

"N-Naruto…!" the ravenette barely managed to say before he pulled out and then pushed back in, his strokes becoming faster and more forceful than before, her tits bouncing back and forth, nearly hitting her in the chin. "Oh, oh, oh, oh… Aaahn!" she panted and moaned as another orgasm was forced out of her almost immediately, followed by another and another, her sensitive cunny not allowed a moment of respite as that glorious cock stirred her insides without pause, the head battering against her final barrier sending electricity racing through her body and into her head. "N-No more…! No more…! I-I'm going to… going to cum!"

"M-Me too!" Naruto exclaimed as he gripped her ass even tighter, his eyes closed and teeth clenched. He could feel his sack tightening against his balls as they started to ache, the cum building up, ready to fill Satsuki to the brim. "I-I'm almost THERE!" He yelled as he put all his strength into his next thrust.

"NonononooOAANHGH!" Satsuki chanted as she shook her head before locking up in rigor with a scream as Naruto did what she thought impossible – he pushed past her cervix and knocked the back of her uterus with his cockhead, its bulbous shape bulging her belly outward slightly. Eyes rolling back and tongue lolling out to drool all over her face, the Uchiha's mind went blank as her pussy contracted, spasmed and pulsed heavily, creamy girl-cum spraying out her plugged cunt.

"Cumming!" Naruto finally exclaimed as he pistoned once more into her, his thighs clapping against hers lewdly as he exploded, his thick man-milk filling her womb to the brim and then some as his dick throbbed heavily with every spurt.

"Wh-Wha…?" Satsuki tried to ask as she came to her senses, yet still dazed. "O-Oh, oh N-Naru…!" she moaned as she felt the warmth and fullness in her belly. "Ghg~ aahn~!" she grunted then moaned as her womb refused to take anymore and felt the blond's thick seed gush back down through her pussy and squirt past her lips with a _squish_ , triggering a micro-orgasm.

"Huff huff huff… uuhaahn~!" the woman panted and groaned as Naruto set her down, his dick pulling from her womb allowing most of the cum inside it to spill out, though a healthy amount of the blond's load remained. "That was~ That was~" she tried say as she looked into the blond's eyes as rested above her, the sweat from his brow falling onto her own. "That was so good, Naru-kun…"

"Y-Yeah…" Naruto breathed out as he caught his breath before giving her a wide grin as thunder boomed overhead, the raining coming down even heavier. "Ready for round two?"

"W-What do you~? Ah!" Satuski began to ask but it ended in a squeal as the blond gripped her hips and rolled them both over, putting her on top of him, his dick already hard again inside of her. "N-Naruto! No, I-I need to…"

"Come on, Satsuki-chan! You know you want to!" the Uzumaki argued, illustrating his point by thrusting up into her, his tip once again kissing her cervix.

"D-Damn it, dobe," the woman grumbled as she could feel another orgasm already approaching. Falling onto his chest as her pussy trembled on his thick member, Satsuki looked into Naruto's eyes, seeing both lust and love in his cobalt orbs. Reaching around the back of his head, she brought him into a kiss as his own hands began to grope and knead her tight, jiggly ass.

Ending the kiss, Satsuki began to rock herself back on the blond's hardness, panting as the fat slab of cockmeat continued to stretch out her cunt. "D-Do you like this, N-Naru-kun?" she asked as she fucked herself on him, her tits sliding along his chest, her diamond hard nipples scraping against his skin.

"Y-Yeah," Naruto moaned out, greatly enjoying the girl's pussy as it massaged his bone. "You're so tight inside~! You feel so good, Satsuki-chan!"

Smirking, Satsuki rose up. "What about this?" she questioned again as she raised her hips up and slammed back down onto his own, moaning with the action.

"Mmmhmm," Naruto groaned his approval as she rode him. Content to let her do the work this time, Naruto watched mesmerized as Satsuki's tits bounced up and down.

"Play with them," Satsuki breathed out as she grabbed the blond's wrists and placed his hands on her breasts, his fingers sinking into the flesh as she held onto his arms. "You really like my tits don't you, Naru-kun?"

"Mmhm," he hummed with a nod as massaged her boobs with a sure grip. "And your ass, your legs, your hips, your eyes, your hair. I like everything about you, Satsuki-chan. But, right now, I really love your pussy. It's so tight around my dick I'm already about to cum again."

"R-Really, uhn, m-me too," the Uchiha girl said as her eyes watered, her bouncing getting faster as the pressure began to build to the boiling point. "L-Let's cum together!" she panted out as she interlocked her fingers with the blond's and moved her feet under her. Using the leverage of this new position, Satsuki slammed herself down onto Naruto, taking as much of it as she could, nearly forcing the head into her womb again.

"S-Satsuki-chan!" Naruto shouted over the rain as he began to hump up on her down strokes. "I-I'm cumming!"

"M-Me too! N-Naruto-kun!" Satsuki yelled as Naruto's cock once again bottomed out in her womb and fired jets of steaming hot semen into her, the force of her own orgasm arching her back as foamy pussy juice sprayed onto the Uzumaki's lap in a puddle. Feeling the fullness in her abdomen, the girl was shocked to watch as her belly bloated slightly with the amount of jizz being packed into her baby oven. Sluggishly, she lifted herself until Naruto's dick popped out of her womb and sighed as the thick man-cream spewed out of her womb and gushed out of her cock stuffed pussy in thick rivulets, the white ooze mixing with her own spent fluids and pooling on and under the blond's pelvis.

"That… That was so good," Satsuki sighed breathlessly as she collapsed onto her lover. "Amazing, even…"

"U-Um…?"

"Wha…?" she tiredly asked at the sound only for her eyes to widen as she felt Naruto harden once again inside of her. "N-No way…!"

"Sorry, Satsuki-chan," Naruto mumbled before flipping them over once again so he was on top, her legs spread and held towards her head as he leaned into her on the balls of his feet, all but her shoulders and head off the ground.

"N-Naruto! No! I-I can't! I'm too so-OOH!" her pleas turned into a loud moan as the blond plunged into her yet again, immediately pulling back to the head just to spear her again on his thick shaft. Over and over, Naruto jackhammered his cock into Satsuki, his heavy balls slapping lewdly against her ass as her tits jiggled rapidly, trapped as they were between her legs.

"Un, un, un~!" the woman groaned out as her cunt was swiftly drilled, her protests dying as pleasure was the only thing Satsuki could think of. "OoohaAAHN!" She moaned out as her umpteenth climax ripped through her, creamed fem-cum squirting all over herself as it was continually stirred and sloshed by Naruto's oversized pestle in her mortar.

"I'm cumming!" Naruto shouted as he slammed his cock balls deep into Satsuki's writhing pussy, his cockhead smashing and flattening against the back of her womb, making a bulge in her abdomen, and came, jet after jet of thick cum filling her to max capacity and beyond.

"Oo~ooh~! Gaawwd~!" Satsuki moaned as her stomach bloated a little more than the last time around the size of a small melon, so drowned in jizz as her womb was.

"Uuh uhn…" Naruto grunted as he thrust once more into the woman and pulled back to sit on his knees and toes, his dick pulling free of Satsuki's pussy with a wet, _schluuurp pop!_ as it fired another shot, letting her fall to the ground, her legs still raised. With a _schliiishp_ , pearly white cum gushed from the Uchiha's squeezing hole like a lewd waterfall as her stomach shrunk back to its previous condition. As that happened, Naruto wrapped his right hand around his dick and stroked it several times before leaning his head back with a groan.

"Ahn!" Satsuki moaned as a ribbon of cum splashed onto her chin. "Oh…" she moaned again as a second large rope of jizz covered her tits. "Haa…" she breathed as a final, smaller load of semen pooled in her navel.

"That…" Naruto breathed out as his dick finally went flaccid, his sweaty body sagging, "that was the best thing ever. Satsuki," he said, catching her by surprise with the lack of honorific, "I think I… love you."

"Hmph~! Idiot," she admonished as she sat up, her pussy still oozing out cum. Getting on her knees, she embraced the blond before giving him a kiss. "I love you, too.

* * *

 **Afterword:** Well, hope this was good and got your rocks off. There's more to come (heh, get it? Aw, never mind...) as Chapter Two is in the works and will feature two scenes. Funny thing is, chapter 2 was supposed to be part of Ch. 1, but, if I did that, I would never get this story uploaded. I'll try to upload 2 next week, but depends on how fast I can write and edit it. So, anyways, leave a review telling me how I did (as I'm not used to writing sex) and maybe suggestions for future partners and/or ways to improve. Please don't leave any negative comments, though, as I'll more than likely ignore them.

Until next time, stay frosty.


	2. Getting Reaquainted

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters, settings, etc. found within belong to their respective creator, author, owner, and/or player. I use them without permission and do not profit from their use.

 **Foreword:** Firstly, I want to apologize for the tardiness of this chapter. No real excuse to be made other than life, laziness and depression can be a real bitch at times. Secondly, I want to thank everyone who has read this and those that have favorited, followed and reviewed. Just wanted to get that out there 'cause I feel like I'm about to alienate you all.

Why is that?

Well, for one, there **will** be futanari in this story. For me, they are male stand-ins for when I eventually do orgies/gangbangs/moresomes, aside from Naruto. Of course, they will also be getting fucked themselves and the worst I'll do with them is probably frottage... for now.

Next, there are going to be furries in this story. Just thought I'd let you know.

Finally, this series will have multiple ladies put into it from different anime/hentai/games/comics/etc. Just so you know. Anyways, onto the warnings!

 **Warnings:** Ridiculous sex scenes ahead. This includes: incest, anal, anthro (furry), absurdly large penis, excessive cum, cum inflation, stomach deformation, unrealistic female proportions, general ignoring of physics and anatomy, unrealistic relationships, hermaphrodites/futanari, and, well, you can probably find others yourself. If you find any of this not to your tastes, please leave and find something you'll enjoy more. And don't complain, I did give you fair warning.

 **Warning the Second:** I probably don't need to do this, but, if you're under 18 (or whatever age you need to be to legally view explicit material), please exit. You'll probably ignore this, but, you can't say I didn't try.

 _ **Happy Fapping!  
**_

* * *

 **Lemon Collection  
** _Ambition Meets Reality  
_

"Oniichan!"

"Huh?" Naruto dumbly asked as a body – almost a foot and a half smaller than his own – launched into him as he walked into the foyer of his home after taking off his shoes. Looking down he found his little sister Izumi clutched around his abdomen, rubbing a cheek into his midriff. "Oh, Izumi-chan," he said with a smile as he patted her strawberry-blonde hair, styled into long pigtails, before looking around, not hearing anything but the distant thunder. "Is anyone else home?"

"Nuh-uh," she hummed negatively, looking up at him with sapphire eyes. "Kaachan is still at work and Akane-neechan went to the gym. I just got back from Hanabi-chan's, too."

"Really?" he asked as he took her hand and started to walk down the hall. "Have you eaten yet?"

She shook her head as she walked alongside him, the fourteen year old girl looking up at him curiously. "Are you going to cook, Oniichan?"

"Sure!" Naruto replied happily receiving a cheer from his little sister.

* * *

"Haahn…" Naruto yawned as he climbed down the steps to go to the kitchen, wearing nothing but a pair of black shorts that reached a couple inches below his knees. After dinner, for which Akane had shown up just in time to eat, Naruto had done his nightly chores and played a couple games with his online friends before going to bed. Having just woken up, he decided to go get a glass of water.

"Hm?" he blinked as he stepped into the hall, which was partly illuminated from the light in the kitchen. Curious, the blond carefully stepped his way towards the room and slowly turned the corner. "Oh, Kaasan," he said as he found his mother sitting at the table in the kitchen, sipping sake from a saucer.

"Hm? Ah, Naru-kun~!" Kushina Uzumaki happily responded as she saw her son walk in, her eyes twinkling tipsily as they moved from his handsome face down to his naked torso, subconsciously licking her lips at all the delicious, manly muscles on display.

"Did you just get home?" either unaware or uncaring of his mother's leering, Naruto grabbed a glass from the cabinet and walked over to the fridge to pour himself some water.

"Mmhm," she hummed in the positive as she took another sip of her rice wine. "I… uh, I didn't wake you did I?"

"No," the man said as he joined her at the table. "Just got up for some water, that's all. Why are you home so late?"

Kushina sighed exasperatedly at the question. "Those idiots at work want to cut funding to some of UzuTech's R&D projects. I had to give them a taste of what they'd be missing, didn't realize it would take all damn day and night."

"Phrasing," Naruto deadpanned.

"Wha…?" the redhead blinked before she narrowed her eyes at the boy, making him reel back slightly. "You think…? Naruto! I'll have you know that I haven't had sex since your father took you away from me, even if there have been times I could have had some fun. But I didn't! I…" she looked down at her almost empty saucer, her expression saddening, "…I didn't."

Naruto sighed sadly himself, not meaning to make his mother depressed. "So, what stopped you?" he asked, the question innocent. "What _is_ stopping you?"

"I…" Kushina began to say before sighing. "I don't want to just sleep with anyone, y'know? I want to let loose and just have sloppy, raunchy, passionate sex, but I don't want it to just end and move onto the next guy or girl. I want… I don't know…"

Seeing the way she looked at him, Naruto could see the same longing in his mother's that he saw in Satsuki's eyes just hours earlier. Did she…? Tightening his jaw, he stood and stepped over to Kushina before kneeling down to her side so they were eye level.

"N-Naru…?" she asked at the sudden action, the alcohol clearing slightly as her eyes widened. "Wha… What are…?"

"I'm sorry, Kaa-san," the blond said staring into her eyes. "I'm sorry tousan left, and you stayed faithful to that man when he didn't deserve it. And, even if it's wrong, if it's what you need, I'm here for you, even if it's just for one night. After, we don't have to do it ever again and nothing will change. You'll still be my Kaasan."

"Sochi…" Kushina murmured, her chest tightening. Reaching out with her right hand, she stroked his cheek and jaw, his head nuzzling her palm as it touched his whisker-like markings. Looking up, Naruto leaned in as she did the same, their lips locking in a loving kiss, one meant for lovers. Pulling back as her heart thumped and pulse quickened, the redhead made up her mind. "Alright. Take me… Naru-kun."

* * *

Moments later, Kushina found herself in her room, straddling Naruto on the middle of her bed, his back propped up against the headboard, as they hungrily kissed. Tongues circling the other, the redhead ran her hands through her son's silky blond spikes, his own rubbing up and down her back.

"Mmm…" she moaned sensually as Naruto's hands slid down her sides to her rump, groping her plump, round cheeks through her skirt. "Aah…" she breathed, breaking the kiss to run her hands down his chest and abs. "You got so big, sochi. Especially down here… Mmm…" with a soft moan, the woman began to shake her bottom, rubbing her pussy along the hard bulge in his shorts.

"You're just as beautiful as before, kaa-san," Naruto told her with a small, sincere smile, making Kushina's chest tighten. Sliding his hands up along her body, he placed them on her large breasts, groping them through her blouse and bra.

"Mmm… yeah…" Kushina moaned as the man massaged her, her bottom moving from side to side, her pussy growing wetter as her clitoris rubbed along the hard shaft underneath her. "Ooh… Naru-kun, why don't you touch them directly?"

"C-Can I?" the blond asked with a hint of uncertainty. His answer was for his mother to grab the hem of her top and lift it over her head, throwing it to the floor, exposing most of her big, round F-cup tits, covered still in a red silk bra. Gulping, Naruto reached forward and grasped the bra before lifting it, the heavy mounds of flesh jiggling as they were uncovered, her erect nipples and puffy areola creating rosy circles in the air.

"Aahn!" the mother moaned as her son's hands latched onto her breasts once more, squeezing and kneading the soft flesh. "Mmm!" she hummed as Naruto started to rub his hands along her tits before holding them as if he was weighing the orbs. "Uhn~!" she then groaned as he let them drop back to her chest with a muffled, fleshy clap, sliding his fingers up to pinch at her nipples.

"Y-You really love mommy's titties, huh, baby?" Kushina asked as she looked down to the blond as he pulled at her nipples in an alternating milking motion. "Mmm…"

Naruto looked up to his mother with a grin. "Mmhmm," he hummed in response as he let go of her nipples and lifted the breasts again. "They're the best!" as said this, he leaned in and captured a nipple in his mouth.

"Mmn… yeah…!" the woman sighed as the blond sucked on her, his tongue lashing at the hardened bud while he gently gnawed on her puffy areola. His hands weren't idle, his left stroking the tit he was sucking on while the right groped and squeezed her other breast. "Oh, yes, sochi, mmm… Suck kaa-chan."

Smiling into her breast, Naruto let go of her left tit to reach down and grab a handful of her round ass, groping it strongly as he raised a knee to her crotch. A loud, delicious moan left his mother's lips as he began to grind his knee into her clothed pussy, warm liquid washing onto his skin.

"Mmm… oooh… yess… that's it, sochi!" Kushina groaned as she arched her back, mashing her breast further into Naruto's face as he worked her sex. "Ooh… oh, yes… Gonna… Gonna… YES!" she exclaimed throatily, throwing her head back as Naruto drew his own back, his teeth biting down on her nipple and pulling it just as his knee smashed into her clit, warm liquid drenching his skin as the woman came.

"Ooh… aah… I needed that…" the Uzumaki matriarch sighed as she collapsed on top of her son, the male having let go of her tit. Looking up, she caught his eyes staring down at her, the cobalt orbs filled with lust and love, the same as her own, she was sure. "Mmm… sochi," she said, crawling up his body to capture his lips in a searing kiss, "let me repay the favor."

"Kaa-sa-aahn…!" Naruto started to question but moaned himself as slid down his body, laying kisses along his jaw, neck and chest. Lifting her right leg and turning, Kushina knelt to his right and ran a hand down his torso, tracing the swell of his pectorals and ridges and bumps of his defined serratus and eight-pack abs. "Kaa-san…" he breathed out, his stomach dipping with each breath as the woman rubbed the outline of his erection through his shorts.

"You really have grown so big, sochi," Kushina murmured before pressing her lips to his once again, her tongue licking at his teeth, as she hooked her thumb in the waistband of his short and started to pull them down.

"Mmm... uuhnn~!" the blond groaned as his dick strained against the elastic band. Flexing, the waistband snapped down to his thighs as his penis came free, arcing through the air to slap against his belly with a meaty _plat!_

Drawn to the sound, Kushina's eyes widened as she caught sight of the monster growing from her son's pelvis. "S-So big…" she whispered in awe. The only other one she had seen even near as big as Naruto was attached to her eldest child, Akane. Scooting over, she took the shaft in her hand, her fingertips not even touching, and gave it a stroke from just below the head to halfway down.

"Mmm… so hard…" the redhead moaned as she leaned in and breathed deeply through her nose, taking in her son's manly scent. Stroking it at a slow pace, she gave the cockhead a deep lick, slimy pre-cum shooting onto her tongue, eliciting a groan from the blond below her.

"Ooh… fuu~uck, kaa-san…" Naruto moaned loudly as his mother continued her combined attack of softly stroking half of his member and licking the tip. "Ooh… huuaah…" he sighed as she grasped the bottom half of his cock, her strokes changing in pace, making his balls ache. "Unngh…" he groaned as she wrapped her lips around his head, her tongue trying to dig into his urethra. Glancing to his right, the blond saw her ass waving in the air, making an idea form in his head.

"Two can play this game - uhn! – kaa-san," the male Uzumaki said with a grunt as he carefully slid down the bed so his head was resting on the pillows and reached out to grab his mother by the hips.

"Mm… mmph~ S-So~oshi…?!" Kushina exclaimed around the cockhead in her mouth as she was lifted and placed on top of Naruto, her ass and pussy above his face. Not giving her the chance to properly ask him what he was doing, Naruto lifted her skirt and reached his arms around her womanly thighs before he began rubbing at her pussy, the material of her black pantyhose and thong soaked in her juices and clinging to her mound, perfectly framed by her buttocks and thighs.

"Mmm… yessh…" the woman moaned as her sex was rubbed and spread by her son's fingers. With a thrust of his thighs, she was brought back to the task at hand. Giving the cockhead in her mouth a suck, she decided she would play with him – and win – as, with a deep inhale through her nose, she stopped her stroking and slid more of the man's fat cock into her mouth, the shaft squeezing past her lips. Stopping when it hit the back of her mouth, she began to bob her head up and down on about a third of the horse-hung prick.

"Sh-Shit… kaa-san!" Naruto groaned as he threw his head back. Taking a deep breath after several seconds, the blond leaned forward and pressed his lips to his mother's nether pair as he spread her labia with his fingers. Drawing back, he gave her clit a flick with his tongue before flattening it and slowly licking her slit, giving her vulva a strong suck.

"Nngh… mmmph!" Kushina grunted as the sensations in her pussy intensified. Pulling up until just the head was in her mouth, the redhead gave it a lick before lurching down, taking a bit more than half of Naruto's cock into her mouth, the slab of fuckmeat sliding into her throat, bulging it out visibly. Sliding her hands to the base, the woman began to rapidly deepthroat her son, earning her another groan from him.

"Haah… haah…" the blond breathed deeply, his mission of orally pleasuring his mother forgotten as the feeling of his dick stuffed down the woman's tight, warm throat overcame him. "Uhhng~!" he groaned as she swallowed, her throat muscles massaging his dick, before lifting off of him, sucking at his retreating shaft until only the head was in her mouth, then bobbing back down, taking just a bit more than before inside her. His balls and prostate tightening as cum boiled upwards, Naruto reached out to put his hands on top of Kushina's head, keeping her from moving as he put his feet under him.

"Nmm! Mmmgh-hurk!" the woman tried to protest, putting her hands on his thighs to stop him, but was too late as Naruto began to thrust his hips up, driving his cock deeper into her throat. "Gurgh, gurgh, gurgh, gurgh…" Kushina gurgled over and over as her son fucked her face furiously, saliva drooling from her tight lips, his large balls, even pulled tight to his body, slapping her in the face. Reaching down, she took the big, grapefruit-sized testes into her hands, giving them a harsh squeeze as she held them still.

"C-Cumming!" Naruto exclaimed, the action sending him over the edge, as he thrust into her mouth once more, firing off his first shot. Thick creamy cum leaked from Kushina's nose and past her tightly sucking lips as the cock pulsed again, thick, warm man milk shooting down her throat and into her stomach. "Uhnng~!" Naruto sighed as his body relaxed, his arms and legs falling back to the bed, some of his climaxing member sliding from his mother's mouth with a wet _slurp!_

Giving the balls another squeeze, prompting another shot of cum to try and drown her, Kushina raised her body, her lips sliding of the cock until just the head was in her mouth. Wrapping her hands around the wet, slimy shaft, she gave it a series of fast strokes. Three more jets of cum, smaller than the others, filled her mouth until her cheeks bulged with the thick seed. Popping the dick from her mouth, which continued to dribble thick rivulets of semen, she leaned her head back and noisily swallowed.

"Mmm-haah…" the mother sighed, greatly enjoying the flavor of her son's ball batter. Looking over her shoulder, she smiled at Naruto's half-lidded, glaze-eyed and huskily panting face. "Mmm… I see you enjoyed it too, sochi-kun." At his nod, her smile grew predatory. "However, I think there's still a task you need to finish."

"Wha…" before the blond had a chance to finish, Kushina had already turned, her skirt thrown off, and positioned herself to kneel over his head, her clothed pussy right above his face.

"It's your turn to make kaa-san feel good, Naru-kun," the mother said as she reached down and tore her pantyhose at the crotch, revealing her red thong, soaked in her juices and his saliva. Moving them to the side, she exposed her bald pussy to her son's half-lidded blue eyes.

Gulping, Naruto decided he didn't need any more coaxing – it was only gentlemanly to reciprocate after all – and craned his head up, giving his mother a long lick from entrance to clit. Wrapping his lips around the nubbin, he watched as Kushina threw her head back as he sucked on it and eliciting a loud moan as he started to rapidly flick it with his tongue.

"Aahn! Yes~! Yes~!" the redhead breathed in pants as her lover worked her clit. If she didn't know better, she could have said that he had practice at this. "Just like that…" she murmured as the blond began to run his tongue around her inner lips, pausing to prod her urethra. "N-No… Not there~!" she moaned at the stimulation before groaning loudly as he 'bit' at her slit with his lips.

"O-Ooaahaahn~!" Kushina moaned, her mouth making an 'O' as Naruto finally stuck his tongue inside her twat, the organ making large circles as it lashed at her inner walls. "Uuh… Uhngh… yea~AH!" she nearly shouted as the male Uzumaki reached around with his right hand to pinch and rub at her clit as he thrust and flailed his tongue inside her, his other hand reaching up to cup her right breast, the flesh squeezing through his splayed fingers.

"Ooh… s-so close… so close… so-ooOOH KAMI~!" the woman started to whisper as she leaned down, her hands clutching at the headboard as the coil in her belly tightened, her orgasm growing closer before yelling out as Naruto pulled at her pleasure buzzer, the dam bursting. "C-Cumming, sochiii~! Cumming~!"

"Fuuaah~! Mmkha~!" Naruto moaned out as warm liquid squirted on his face and into his mouth, his tongue nearly crushed by the contracting pussy. Covering his mother's quivering quim with his lips, he happily drank down his mother's fem-cum as it splashed into his mouth, savoring the strange tasting nectar.

"Mmm…" Kushina moaned as she watched her son, his cobalt eyes staring into her storm-cloud grey ones, her hips rocking back and forth, drenching his face in her juices. "That's it Naru-kun, drink mommy's liquid love."

Gulping down the last of his mother's ejaculate, Naruto took a nip at his mother's clit as she released the headboard, making her body stiffen and then fall back with a silent moan, her head landing on his lap next to his already rising manhood.

Staring at the hardening shaft of flesh, the redhead looked back to her lover, eyes half-lidded and shimmering with lust. "Ooh… someone's ready for the main course."

"You're damn right I am," the blond growled as he slid his body from under her, the woman now on the bed itself, throwing his discarded shorts to the floor.

"Mmm…" Kushina moaned at the sight of her son, his muscular body glistening with sweat and her own secretions, his monstrous cock standing tall, the fat shaft bulging with several thick, curving veins. "Then…" she began to say as her hands slid down her sides to hook into the waistline of her pantyhose and thong. Sliding the bottoms off her hips, she lifted her legs high, slipping the undergarments off and throwing them to the ground.

"…give it to me, baby!" she finished, her hands going to her pussy, framed so sexily by her raised legs, and spread her lips, giving the young man a delicious view of her drooling entrance.

Gulping, Naruto scooted in closer to his mother and put a hand on his dick, guiding the head into her clenching hole. "Ungh…" he groaned as the first several inches of his cock slid into her, the tightness of her pussy allowing no more without him trying. "S-So tight… so warm…"

"Ooh, yess…" Kushina hissed, her eyelids fluttering as her hands gripped her own ass. Looking at the blond's face past her legs, the woman gave him a sexy smile. "Come on, Naru… Fuck me!"

"Y-Yeah," the male Uzumaki nodded before clenching his jaw. Wrapping his arms around her raised legs, Naruto drew his hips back before thrusting forward, spearing half of his dick into the redhead.

"Oohn… fuck~!" the mother moaned out as more of her son's big, fat dick was forced into her, spreading her walls further than any cock ever had, real or fake. "Uhn… oh, yes, yes, yes, yes~!" she chanted as she was fucked, more and more of Naruto's behemoth sliding into her despite her closed legs.

Having only gotten a couple more inches into the redhead, Naruto continued to fuck the redhead with strong jabs, pulling most of his cock out before thrusting back in. "Mmgh…" he moaned, her pussy clenching around his dick, the muscles massaging the length inside as she grew slicker and slicker.

"Mmm… uuhgha~!" Kushina moaned, her breaths deepening as her breasts wobbled in circles upon her chest, the coil in her stomach tightening as her climax drew closer. "Uhn… Harder, s-sochi… Fuck me harder~!"

Complying, the blond thrust in once more and grabbed the woman's ankles. Spreading her legs, he lifted onto the balls of his feet, scooting closer before leaning in, pressing Kushina's legs down to her sides. "Like this?" he asked, capturing her lips before drawing his hips back.

"UNNGH!" the Uzumaki matriarch moaned out, her head flying back, tongue thrusting out her mouth, and her back arching, her breasts mashing into Naruto's chest, as the man slammed his hips down, all but the last few inches of his cock lancing into her cunt, the head bashing against her cervix, shooting electricity through her nerve endings.

"U-Uhhn… sh-shoshi…" Kushina managed to mutter as her orgasm hit, opaque liquid squirting from her overstretched nether lips. "S-Sho… guu~uuhn… nho… sho~shi~!" her slack mouth ground out as the blond lifted and plunged back into her, more juice splashing out of her to stain the bed below each time his prick slammed into her.

"Al-Almost… there, kaa-san…" Naruto groaned out as he continued to fuck his mother, his hips thrusting powerfully with each stroke.

"Uhm, uh, uh, yesh, yesh, ye-!" the woman grunted and moaned before her voice hitched, her body stiffening as Naruto pushed straight through her cervix and smashed the head of his cock into the back of her womb. "Uh…uuuhuu…" she sputtered, her tongue hanging from her mouth to drool all over the sheets and her eyes trying to roll into her head as her biggest orgasm yet hit, creamed fem-cum shooting from her pussy, soaking her lover and bed.

"Cumming!" Naruto exclaimed as he thrust into her once more, his balls tightening and dick visibly bulging as cum raced up the shaft, blasting into his mother's womb in thick, half-cup blasts. Lifting up as he continued to climax, the blond watched as Kushina's normally flat, trim tummy began to swell.

"Oohn… ooh… fuu~uck!" the redhead moaned as she awakened to feel her womb being stuffed with so much baby batter it began to expand. "Uhngh… oh, my…" she said as she watched her already cock-bulged belly grow to look like she had half of a cantaloupe inside her until her womb refused to expand any further, warm cum shooting down her cock stuffed tunnel and squirting out onto the bed, triggering a lighter orgasm. "O-Oohn… sochi… so full…"

"Hmm," the son hummed as he looked to his mother's face, flush and drunk with pleasure, her lips parted in a husky pant. "K-Kaa-san…" he murmured as he leaned down, capturing those lips in a hungry, searing kiss.

"Mmm… mhaa~!" Kushina moaned into the kiss as Naruto cupped one of her breasts, groping it roughly, his other hand running through her long, luscious scarlet hair. "Mmm…! Mmmghaa!" she moaned then groaned as the hand in her hair latched onto an asscheek, the hand on her tit leaving to lay on the middle of her back, before being lifted, her legs instinctively locking around the blond's back as he sat back on his knees and toes.

"Mmm… yes… just like that…" the mother moaned out as the man started to thrust softly into her sodden box, his cockhead popping in and out of her womb, allowing it to drain and shrink, pearly white man cream drizzling from her stuffed pussy.

"Ungh… kaa… san…" Naruto groaned as he continued to pump his dick into the redhead, her cunt spasming around him. "Y-You're so – uhn! – tight! It feels like you're going to crush me!"

"Mmmhn… that's just because – oh, oohn, yes – you're just too big, sochi," Kushina replied as she embraced her son, her tits, slick with both of their sweat, sliding along his chest, teasing her sensitive nipples as she began to pump her own hips down on his up-thrusts, delicious _splat, squish, splishs_ echoing through the room. "Mmm… I'm getting so close, baby… so close…"

"M-Me, too!" the blond grunted out as he began to thrust harder into his mother, causing her moans to rise in pitch, as both of his hands gripped her ass tight, flesh squeezing through his fingers.

"Aahn… haaa… aaaoohnoOH! I'm cumming~!" Kushina moaned loudly as another orgasm ripped through her, her back arching along with her head, eyes fluttering and mouth agape, her stuffed cunt drizzling creamy pussy juice onto the bed, forming a puddle.

"F-Fuck~!" Naruto exclaimed as he thrust into the woman once more, a fresh, hot load of cum exploding from his cock directly against the back of Kushina's womb.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh… ooaahn~!" the woman moaned everytime her lover's fat shaft pulsed, not only stretching her pussy wider, but sending steaming ball batter straight into her uterus, forcing it to swell once more, prolonging her climax.

Breathing deeply, Naruto's eyes fluttered before, with a groan, he fell back onto the sodden mess of a bed, exhaustion from the day's events finally catching up with him. Looking up, he was amazed to see his mother's belly was now the size of a melon.

"Uungh…!" Kushina groaned as she landed on her son with a bounce as he reached down to slip his softening cock out of her with a nasty _schluuurp-pop~!_ "Aah…" she moaned as she felt a warm rope of semen land on her back, the blond jerking one last shot out his monster schlong. Giving him a lighthearted glare, she slapped his chest, earning a slight chuckle.

"S-Sorry, kaa-chan," he apologized with a tired grin, his eyes becoming unfocused as his eyelids drooped. "Couldn't resist."

Giving him a small smile of her own, Kushina leaned up and gave him a loving kiss. "It's all right, Naru-kun." Laying her head down on his chest and listening to his heart beat, she felt her own exhaustion taking over, her body demanding sleep.

Smiling, Naruto laid his head back, letting sleep take him. "G'night, kaa… chan."

"Good night, Naru-kun."

* * *

 **Chapter II  
** _Getting Reacquainted_

* * *

"Mmm~haah!" Kushina moaned as she awoke, stretching out her arms and legs, sunlight streaming in despite the closed curtains. Glancing up, a dark blush made its way onto her face as she saw she was using Naruto's arm and chest as a pillow, the front of her body flush against his side, the memories of just a few hours ago playing in her mind.

Was she a bad mother for not being disgusted that she had fucked her own son, instead becoming increasingly aroused at the thought of the taboo act?

She mentally shrugged her shoulders, not really caring. It wasn't like she could get pregnant – not with how Ayashii worked. Besides, she thought rubbing her legs together, still slick from their combined ejaculates, last night was the best, most fulfilling sex she had ever had. And that cock! She knew her son was special, but, that… that was something else. There was no way she was going to let this be a onetime thing!

A sudden knock at her door broke Kushina from her reverie. "Kaa-san!" she heard her eldest child, Akane, say loudly through the wooden barrier. "Can I come in for a second?"

"J-Just a moment!" she exclaimed back as she jerked up right. Looking around, she was thankful the comforter had been pulled back, leaving it unstained from the night's activities, before coming to her biggest problem: a still snoozing Naruto. Taking a second to stare at his half-chub, the penis still bigger than most men and even some futa all while flaccid, Kushina gathered her strength and pushed the blond out of her bed with her feet and legs, the man falling to the floor with a start.

"Wha-!" Naruto began to protest, but was quieted as his mother leaned over the bed, a finger to her lips.

"Come in, Akane!" Kushina said as she covered herself up and turned off the bedside lamp after receiving a nod from her son/lover.

The door opened to reveal another redhead, Akane Uzumaki, whose shorter hair was styled into lazy spikes. She was taller than her mother, almost as tall as Naruto, and far more muscular, her halterneck belly tank, the material clinging to her EE-cup breasts, and tight, knee-length shorts, with a noticeable bulge at the crotch and one running down her left leg, showing off her strong, defined arms, ten-pack abs, and super toned legs. Remarkably, the nineteen year old still had her womanly curves.

"What is it, Akane-chan?" the mother asked her daughter, blinking sleepily at her.

"I wanted to use the car," Akane told her as she put her hands on her flared hips, slate blue eyes staring at her half-lidded. "I was going to take Izumi to her friend's house and hit the gym."

"That's fine, go ahead," Kushina said, giving her a shooing motion. "Just make sure the two of you are back before dinner. I'm going to take a bath and then wake your brother."

A knowing smirk stretched Akane's dark red painted lips as she turned to leave. "Suuure… Well, I'll see the two of you when I get home. Bye, kaa-san, otouto~!"

Kushina's face almost matched her hair as embarrassment filled her. "Guess we were a little loud last night, huh?" Naruto asked rhetorically as he popped up.

"Haah…" the mother sighed, visibly deflating. "Guess so. Well… mmm~maah!" she yawned and stretched, her arms lifting high, letting the covers fall from her front to expose her breasts, which she jiggled by twisting her torso from side to side, mesmerizing her son, his eyes glued to her tits. "I still want that bath. Care to join me, Naru-kun~?"

"Y-Yeah!"

* * *

"Mmm~! Auumm~!" Kushina moaned as she and Naruto made out, their tongues licking and lips sucking. She was sat on the blond's left thigh, rubbing her drooling, engorged pussy along his leg as she slid her slick, soapy tits along his chest in circles, the water from the showerhead spraying onto her back. Her right hand held his head to hers as her left stroked his huge, throbbing cock, his own hands groping and squeezing her plump, perky ass.

"Mmm… Kaa-san…!" Naruto moaned out as his mother's handjob built in speed, her hand twisting along his oversized shaft.

"Do you like me rubbing your big, hard stiffy, sochi-kun?" the redhead cooed before taking an earlobe into her mouth, nibbling and then sucking on the flesh.

Breathing deeply as she rubbed the head with her palm, the son once again started kissing the woman, his tongue lancing through her lips and licking at her teeth. "I love it just as much as I love your big ass," he answered, giving her asscheeks a rough grope, buttflesh squeezing through his fingers.

"Mmhmhmhm…" Kushina moaned/chuckled before looking her son deep in his cobalt blue eyes with her own storm cloud grey, her lust and love mirrored in his. She leaned in close with her breasts mashed into his chest, and flicked his ear with her tongue. "If you love this…" she paused to give him a long, powerful stroke from tip to base and back again, "…then you're going to _adore_ what I'm going to do to you next."

"Hmm…?" the blond hummed in question as his mother pecked his lips once more before sliding down, her tits sliding along every bump and ridge of his pecs and abs, and her pussy slipping down his thigh to his knee, the woman moaning as her clit rubbed against his kneecap.

Sitting on her knees in between Naruto's legs, Kushina lifted his cock, giving the head a gentle rub, before letting it fall and slap her between the tits. "Oh, yesss~!" she hissed as she pressed her boobs around the fat slab of cockmeat and started sliding her large fleshy mounds along it. "Does that feel good, Naru-kun…? Momma's tittyfuck?"

"Mmm… yeah…" Naruto moaned, his head leant back in pleasure. "It… haah… It feels so good… kaa-san," he answered as he looked down to watch his mother jerk his dick with her breasts. "Your boobs… they're so warm around me!"

"Huuhm… You too!" Kushina moaned, her titjob getting a bit faster. "It feels like your big, powerful cock is going to burn me!"

"Uugh…" the blond grunted as his balls tightened, cum boiling its way into his cock. Reaching out, he grabbed his mother's shoulders and stood up, forcing her to lean back, the water from the shower hitting their fronts to wash away the soap, before starting to thrust powerfully into his mother's cleavage. "Al-Almost…!"

"That's it, baby, fuck mommy's titpussy~!" the Uzumaki matriarch encouraged as she slid her arms around her breasts, embracing the throbbing member between them even tighter, her diamond-hard nipples scratching along the sides of Naruto's behemoth. Sticking her tongue out, she ran it along the underside of the head and shaft as it passed over her face, adding to his pleasure.

"Gonna…!" Naruto yelled as he drew his hips back before giving a ferocious thrust, his pelvis slapping into Kushina's underboob with a wet _plat!_ "CUM!" on the word, his dick pulsed powerfully, a thick, pearly white ribbon of semen shooting from his tip.

Kushina watched in amazement as the jet of cum hit the wall behind her with a loud _splat_ before looking back up at her son's cock, feeling it throb again within her cleavage, as another ribbon of dick cream shot out of it, this one landing on the floor just by the wall. Not wanting to waste the opportunity, she leaned forward, pushing the blond back a bit, and took his cockhead into her mouth, just as it shot another load.

"Mmm…!" the redhead moaned as her mouth was filled to the brim, her cheeks bloating out with thick rivulets escaping past the corners of her stuffed lips, and swallowed, enjoying the salty taste of her son's ball batter, the ooze warming her belly.

"Auuhaa…" Naruto sighed as he shot four more times in his mother's mouth, the woman drinking down each like a cum guzzling champion. Pulling out, he thrust his dick a couple more times into her wet cleavage, shooting two more thick blasts of cum, glazing her tits, before backing off and dropping back onto the stool he was sitting on.

"Mmm… uhhmm…" the mother moaned as she slathered her fingers with the cum-glaze and sucked it off the digits, savoring the blond's flavor. "So good…!" she moaned. Looking to her son, she watched with widening eyes as his cock started to stiffen once more, his eyes roaming over her body greedily.

Getting an idea, Kushina stood and walked over to the back wall, just under the showerhead. "Oh, sochi~!" she moaned sexily, licking at the spent cum slowly oozing down the tiles. She looked back at him, a hand rubbing down her body to an ass cheek, rubbing the flesh before trailing down to her drooling pussy. "Kaa-chan wants you inside her again."

Gulping at the words, Naruto stood. Even though hard, his dick ached from all the fucking he had done in the past almost twenty four hours, but, seeing the sexy pose his mother had taken, he found the energy to continue on, even if for one more round.

Stepping up behind her, Naruto rubbed the head of his member along her pussy, only for the redhead to grasp his cock. Looking up, he found her giving him a sultrily amused look.

"I'm sorry, sochi, but I don't think my poor pussy can take this beast again so soon," she said with a sexy pout, "not after the thrashing you gave it last night. However," as she said this, she lifted his cock to rest the tip on the puckered hole just above her main entrance, "I do have another hole in need of a good pounding, ready to take a hot, thick load from those fat bull balls of yours."

"And…" she smirked, her eyes glowing with lusty need, "…yours is the first real cock I'll have ever taken in my ass."

That single line spurred Naruto on greatly as he grabbed his dick and rubbed the tip along her puckered anus. Slowly, he pushed forward, watching stunned as the small hole stretched around his head and then even more around his girth.

"Uhmm…" he moaned as he got the first four inches into his mother's ass, the heat and tightness of the hole sending pleasant sensations through his dick and body. Gently, he began thrusting into her, his hands holding tightly onto her womanly hips.

"Mmm… Naru-kun, honey," Kushina moaned as her son slowly fucked her rear entrance and looked back at him with a lusty glare. "I only said you were the first _real_ cock I've taken in there. I've toyed with my ass before, so, don't hold back just because you think you're hurting me. I can take it, just give it to me!"

Blinking, Naruto had stopped his thrusts and looked into his mother's eyes. "A-All right, then," feeling her squeeze him with her asshole he grinned, "…here I go!" Pulling his hips back, he thrust forward, spearing half of his cock into the woman's rectum.

"Y-YES!" the redhead shouted her head lifting as she felt more of her innards get spread wide. "Uh, uh, uh, uh… aahn-FUCK!" she grunted, moaned and exclaimed as more and more of that glorious cock entered her, trying its best to gouge its way into her stomach.

"So hot…" the blond gritted out as he fucked his mother's ass. Sliding his hands from her hips down to her butt, he kneaded the pliant booty flesh, massaging it with his fingers. Lifting a hand, he brought it down and gave her cheek a swift smack, eliciting a loud moan from the woman. Reaching out, Naruto grabbed Kushina by her shoulders and gave a powerful thrust, most of his cock entering her stretched anus.

"A-AAHNmmm~!" Kushina moaned loudly, her tongue hanging from her open mouth and her eyes trying to roll up into her head. "Uhnm, uhnm, uhnmm~nnaAAH~!" her guttural groans turned into exclaiming gasp as Naruto gave several more hard thrusts before bottoming out balls deep into her ass. If one were to look down, they would see Kushina's belly bulging out with the blond's length, opaque liquid drooling heavily from her pussy, down his balls and their legs, a puddle forming on the floor to be washed away with the shower's spray.

"Nnghaa…" Naruto grunted, his dick feeling like it was being crushed by his mother's rectum, the muscles churning around his gargantuan invader as she climaxed. Leaning back, his hands slid down her arms to her wrists, which he grasped tightly.

"Uhn…" the redhead groaned as her arms were pulled back, her back arching with the action, her abdomen bulging out with more of his dick as her breasts clapped her chest with each thrust. "Ooh, oh, oh, oh… uumh… mmaahn~!" she moaned and groaned, her tongue licking and drooling on the wall in front of her, pussy quaking as micro-orgasms lit up her body. "Ooh… gonna… aga~ain!"

"M-Me too!" the male Uzumaki exclaimed, his testes tightening and his cock throbbing. "C-Cumming!" he yelled as bottomed out once more, his dick pulsing as it fired thick wads of spooge deep into his mother's insides, painting them white.

"O-Ooh… yesss…" Kushina hissed, her teeth clenched in a loopy grin, eyes unfocused as warmth spread through her bowels, the man cream shot with such force she could feel it in her stomach. As if to exemplify this point, her belly started to swell, reaching the size of a honeydew melon when Naruto let her arms go. "S-So… f-full…"

Breathing heavily, Naruto's legs finally gave out, sending him to his ass, his mother sliding to her knees, his dick slipping from the woman's anus with a heavy _schlurp_ , a near waterfall of thick, pearly jizz rushing from her gaping asshole.

"Heh…" Kushina breathed as she spun herself to sit against the wall once her stomach had returned to its normal flat state. "That… That was the best fucking I've had in a while, sochi."

"Glad you approve," Naruto replied with a grin before looking around, noticing the messy state of the bathroom as well as their sweaty, cum slathered bodies. "Guess we need to clean up again, huh?"

"Guess so," the redhead replied with her own grin.

* * *

"Mmm… Now this," Kushina said as mother and son relaxed in the tub, the left side of her body resting on the front of his, her head resting on his shoulder, "this is nice."

"Yeah, it really is," Naruto agreed, his own head lying on a rolled up towel, allowing his body to relax in the warm water.

"Hey, sochi?" the woman asked suddenly, making him look at her with half-lidded eyes. "You know I'm happy you're home, right?"

The blond nodded as he laid back. "Yeah, I do. And… I'm happy to be back."

"Well," the redhead said, a smile stretching her lips, "I'm glad to hear it. I think… I think I'll be taking some time off soon. Maybe we can go to the beach one last time, before the cold hits. As a family, you, me, Akane and Izumi. Maybe invite Mikoto and her daughters, some of your guy's friends, too, if you want."

"That sounds great, kaa-san," Naruto answered, his eyelids drooping.

Kushina smiled as she looked up at him. "Oh, and just so you know, this isn't going to be a onetime thing. That cock of yours plus that unnatural stamina… I don't think I could live without ever tasting it again."

Naruto blinked. He wasn't really expecting that.

"Anyways," the mother said as she snuggled into her son, ready for a nap. "I love you, Naruto."

"Love you, too, kaa-chan."

* * *

"Haaahn~!" Naruto yawned as he walked towards the train station on his way to school the next morning. While he disliked the fact that he had to go to school six days a week, it was worth it to get to see all of the lovely women at the academy, students and teachers. If someone asked him to make a list of the top ten ladies he would love to fuck, he could name them in a second.

"What's up, dobe?"

"ACK!" the blond jumped as he heard the voice. Turning, he gave Satsuki an annoyed look, prompting her chuckles to grow in volume. "What do you want, teme?"

"Hmph!" the Uchiha maiden sounded as she turned her head. "That's no way to talk to a proper lady."

The Uzumaki snickered that. "You weren't very proper when I fucked you into making an ahegao three times."

"What did you expect," Satsuki replied with a shrug as they got on the train, making sure to sit down this time… to avoid _accidents_ , of course. "Anyone would make that face while getting fucked by that python you call a cock."

"Uh huh," Naruto grunted as he sat next to her.

"Which brings up something I wanted to go over with you," she said looking at him seriously, which was just her usual expression of boredom except her eyes gained a sharp glint. "I give you permission to fuck other women."

The male blinked at her. "You… You 'give me permission?'"

"Yes," the teen nodded. "Unfortunately, I don't think I can handle you alone, you almost knocked me out the other day. So, as your girlfriend, I'm allowing you to fuck anyone you want, even… well, come over this Saturday around six and you'll see."

Naruto blinked. "Wait… Girlfriend!"

* * *

"Ugh…" Naruto groaned as he stood up and began to leave, his class's homeroom teacher, Kurenai Yuuhi, finally releasing them several minutes after the bell rang. Honestly, the woman needed to get laid. Maybe, if there was a god, he'd be the one to do it.

"Oof!" a voice gasped out as he knocked into something soft and fuzzy with a thud.

"Huh?" he asked with a blink as he looked down. Leaning against her desk was a furry girl, a wolf/husky hybrid, with black and red fur, rubbing her head. "Oh, s-sorry about that, wasn't looking where I was going."

Looking up at him with her crimson eyes, a small smile started to form on her muzzle. "Oh, Naruto."

"Um, do I…" the blond started to ask as he stared at the furry girl. "Zoe?"

"You remembered!" 'Zoe' cheered, her eyes closing with a happy grin.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded with a grin of his own. "How could I forget, we used to play together at that park when we were little. So, um," he said, his hand rising to rub the back of his head, "want to walk home?"

"Sure!" the young woman replied, turning to gather her things, giving the male a nice of view of her legs, covered in black and purple stockings, and her pert, round ass, clad in tight black panties, as her tail pulled her skirt up a bit.

* * *

"So, zombies? Really?" Naruto asked as he and Zoe exited the train. They had been getting reacquainted, with him telling her about life abroad and his hobby of playing video games. That led into their current discussion: Zoe's passion for all things zombie related. "But… why?"

"I dunno," the wolf/husky shrugged. "Just do."

"Well, guess I can't fault you on that," the blond grumbled before immediately perking up. "Want to come play some games then? I think we still have some cookies, too, if Izumi-chan hasn't eaten them all yet. The girl's like a black hole, sucking down everything I put in front of her."

"Did you say cookies?" Zoe asked as her eyes widened and mouth opened in craving, jet black tongue hanging out, revealing the stud pierced into it.

"Uh, yeah…?" he responded, confused at the reaction. Shaking it off, something caught his attention that really should have before. "I can't believe the school lets you keep those piercings in," Naruto admitted, pointing to the silver ring in her left eyebrow and the snakebite studs in her lower muzzle.

"Eh, I don't think they really care," the girl responded with a shrug. "Yuuhi-sensei said something once, but gave up when I didn't do anything and the school didn't either."

"Oh, well, cool," Naruto said with a blink of his eyes.

Zoe gave him a smile as they continued towards his house. "Maybe if you're lucky, you'll get to see some of my other piercings… maybe even my tattoo."

The blond blinked again. "How does a furry get a tattoo… Wait," he said looking at the girl, "what! You have 'other piercings?' Where… ooh~!"

* * *

"I can't believe you ate them all…" Naruto said as he watched Zoe happily munch down the last cookie, her tongue licking her muzzle and snout of crumbs. They had been in his room, the house empty, playing some games for the last hour and a half. "I… I only got one out of the whole batch… You two… you're monsters…"

"S-Sorry," Zoe apologized with a small smile. "They were good, though, if that counts for anything."

The blond just shrugged his shoulders, his sour mood forgotten completely. "Eh, well, it's always nice to hear that your cooking is appreciated."

"Did you beat that boss yet?" the anthro asked as she leaned up next to him to look at the television, the both of them sitting on the floor, placing her hand on his right thigh for balance. Feeling something thick and round in her palm that wasn't his leg, Zoe's eyes widened as she looked down to see the bulge of the blond's cock running down his pant leg.

"Um… no…" Naruto answered slowly as he felt the woman's hand tighten around his semi-hard dick, holding down a groan as she started to lightly stroke it.

"Hey, Naru," she said, affectionately shortening his name, as she looked up at him, her hand continuing to rub his hardening penis through his clothes. "Want to see my other piercings?"

"Uh… y-ea-aahm~!" obviously not understanding that the question was rhetorical, the man started to answer but was surprised as Zoe hopped on top of him, the tip of her muzzle connecting with his lips in a steamy kiss.

"Mmm…" Zoe moaned as Naruto pushed into kiss. Dropping the controller, he raised his hands and placed them on her sides, rubbing them up and down, from her bust to her hips and back again, her own resting on his shoulders. "Nmmhaa!" she moaned again, breaking the kiss as the blond's hands found her butt.

"Your fur's so soft, Zoe-chan," Naruto breathed as he squeezed and kneaded at her rump. "And your ass, I love it."

Smiling, the wolf captured his lips again, her tongue pressing against them before gaining access only to meet his own, the oral organs sliding and spiraling against the other. Pulling back, a line of drool connecting their mouths, Zoe's smile widened. "Glad to hear it, Naru. Honestly, I thought… I thought you would be against this, what with me being… well, a furry and all."

"What? Why?" Naruto asked, an incredulously amused look crossing his face. "I'm not against it at all. I mean, it's exotic, yeah, but overall, you're incredibly cute and sexy."

"You think I'm cute?" Zoe asked with a tilt of her head, her crimson eyes shining.

The blond nodded. "Of course, from your ears," he brought a hand up to her left ear, rubbing it, causing Zoe to, oddly, purr, "down to your fluffy tail," with his other hand, he began stroking her tail, causing the girl to loudly moan, "you're just too cute. But," pausing, his hands left her ear and tail, making her pout before gasping out as he once again grasped her buttocks, "you're also super sexy."

"Mmm… I see what you did there," the husky breathed before engaging the Uzumaki in another deep kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance. "Mmm… Mmmph-fuu!" she moaned as Naruto's hands kneaded her ass once more before they started sliding up over her skirt and along her sides under her uniform blouse, dragging the shirt up. Breaking the kiss, Zoe leaned back and raised her arms, allowing the blond to remove her top.

"Yeah," Naruto breathed, his eyes roaming around her red furred front, moving from her breasts, clad in a plain black bra, down her flat tummy, a silver stud gleaming from her belly button, "super sexy."

"Glad you like it. You like these, too, right?" the girl asked as she reached back and undid her bra, throwing it off towards her shirt, revealing her hand-filling C-cups, the pitch black skin of her coin-sized areola and nipples contrasting with the red fur of her breasts.

Swallowing, the male didn't say anything, instead leaning forward to capture one of the erect buds in his mouth, a hand snaking up and grabbing the other tit, squeezing and kneading the breast.

"Aaa-aahn~!" Zoe moaned breathlessly as Naruto sucked and nibbled on her nipple and played with the other with his fingers. Not to be outdone, she started unbuttoning his shirt, opening it to lay her hands on his firm pecs. "Mmm… haah~aahn!" she moaned before gasping as the blond's other hand wormed its way between their crotches to start rubbing at her clothed pussy.

"Mmm… more…" she breathed as she placed her hands on the sides of Naruto's head, drawing him away from her tits just to capture his lips. "I want to see it," the furry said as she broke the kiss, her lustful scarlet eyes looking deeply into his lusty cobalt as she deliberately rolled her hips, rubbing her clothed slit along his bulge. "Can I?"

Hearing how cutely the woman asked the question, plus the tilt of her head which caused her black with red tips hair to fall to the side, there was no way Naruto could deny her. "Y-Yeah," he replied, getting up as Zoe scooted back a bit. Taking off his shirt, revealing his defined torso to the girl, the blond started to undo his belt before she stopped him.

"Let me," Zoe told him, her clawed hands finishing with his belt before undoing the button. With a sexy smirk on her muzzle, she leaned forward and bit down on the zipper with her front teeth, slowly lowering her head as well as the zipper, the sexy sight making the tent running down his right pant leg jump.

The zipper down, the wolf softly ran her nails over Naruto's hips as she hooked her fingers into the waist of his pants and boxers before, with an eager grin, she pulled the bottoms down with a quick tug, a fleshy _clap_ sounding above her.

Sitting up, Zoe's eyes widened as she stared at Naruto's fourteen inch cock, the monster throbbing as it drooped under its own weight, the flat yet still bulbous head pointing directly at her snout. "S-So big…"

"Ehehehe…" Naruto chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head, eyes closed. "I've been getting that a lot." Kicking off his slacks and boxers, the blond sat down on his bed, his legs spread and cock jumping as blood pumped through its thick veins. "So, now you've seen-Unnh!" he started to say, but groaned out as Zoe lunged forward, her hands on his thighs as she started licking at his dick.

"Mmm~maah!" the furry moaned as she ran her tongue all over the man's cock, licking down the left side to his grapefruit-sized balls, taking a small nip at the hairless sack, earning her a surprised gasp, before flattening her tongue and trailing it up the underside of the fat slab of dick-steak, her piercing pressing into the middle of it.

"Aah… fuck!" the blond uttered as the woman finished her long lick up his dick with a hard flick of her tongue to the head, his release already building.

"Mmhmhm…" Zoe chuckled in her throat as she watched clear goo ooze out of his urethra to form a bead. Flicking her tongue out, she lapped the pre up, swallowing it with a sigh. "More…" she whispered huskily as she gave the blond's tip a smooch before opening her maw and taking the first several inches into her mouth, her lips sealing tightly as she began to suck on the cock.

"Shit… so warm…" Naruto moaned as he leaned back and rested on his left elbow, his right coming to rest on Zoe's head, his fingers lightly rubbing her perked up ears. "Uugh…"

Taking a deep breath through her nose, the husky moved her head down, taking several more inches of the man's shaft into her mouth and down her throat, stretching it with its girth. Hands falling from his thighs to start playing with his balls, juggling and squeezing them, Zoe began to bob her head up and down Naruto's cock, loudly slurping as she started to earnestly blow him.

"Nnngh… ghaaa…!" the blond breathed, his stomach dipping deeply with his breaths. With each downstroke, Zoe took more of his meat into her gullet, her throat tightly squeezing him as her teeth lightly grazed at his sensitive flesh, adding to his pleasure. "S-Shit… gonna… blow…"

Hearing that, Zoe increased the speed of her bobs, leaving his last three inches untouched as she fucked her face with his cock. Pulling back until just the head remained she ran her tongue in circles around it, her stud piercing rubbing at the sensitive crown and glans. Taking another deep breath and planting her hands the floor, the woman pushed forward once again, taking most of Naruto's fat length into her mouth and throat before letting out a loud, "Hmmm~!"

"SHIT! C-Cumming~!" Naruto exclaimed the hand on top of Zoe's head pressing down with a shallow thrust of his hips as he exploded inside her throat, startling her, thick strands of thick, pearly cum blasting from her nose and her stuffed muzzle. As his cock pumped, delivering its hot, gooey payload, the furry girl began to pull back, audibly swallowing every time his dick throbbed, until just the head was left.

"Aaaah!" Zoe sounded as released the blond's drooping member, showing her mouth was full of his baby batter, before closing her maw and swallowing. Opening her mouth to reveal it was now empty, Naruto groaned out as his cock jumped twice more, a rope of cum landing on her face and across her breasts. "Hehehehe!" the woman laughed cutely at the sight. Raising her hands, she moaned as she rubbed the jizz into her nipples, glazing the dark flesh.

"O-Oh… haah…" the man sighed as he leaned forward. "That… That was awesome, Zoe-chan."

"Really?" Zoe asked as she stood and bent over to look him in the eye. "I mean, I really like giving blowjobs, y'know? And I really liked your cock. It's so big! And your cum! It was almost as good as those cookies!"

Looking up at her, Naruto gave her a small smile, an unnoticeable glint flickering through his eyes as he thought of something. "Well, that's nice to hear," he told her, "let me reciprocate in kind!"

"Aaaah!" the husky exclaimed as Naruto suddenly grabbed her by the waist and threw her onto his bed. Before Zoe could say anything, the blond was on top of her, his tongue locking with her own as his hands explored her body, cupping and squeezing her tits before running down her belly to her hips.

"Mmm… nhaa!" the furry moaned out as the blond released her tongue after a long suck on the organ, his lips kissing at her neck and chest as he worked his way down her body. Taking her right nipple into his mouth, he licked the black flesh, ignoring as he tasted himself on her, before biting gently down on the hardened bud and pulling his head back, stretching her mammary with the action, earning himself a squeal. Releasing, he watched as the boob jiggled back into place before repeating the act on her left nipple.

"So hot," Zoe breathed as Naruto trailed kisses down her abdomen, taking a second to flick the at the piercing in her navel with his tongue, his hands unzipping her skirt. Positioning himself between her legs, the Uzumaki slid the piece of clothing down the girl's legs, the wolf raising them to allow him to take the skirt off fully, exposing her black bikini-tie panties.

Throwing the clothing to the floor behind him, Naruto immediately dived into Zoe's crotch as her legs came down to rest on his shoulders and back, his right index and middle finger rubbing circles at the wet spot in her panties as he slid his cheek along the fur of her upper inner thigh.

"Oooh… mmm…!" the husky moaned with a breath as the man continued to rub her clothed pussy, opening wide to spread her labia only to close and flick up as they reached her clit. "Nnngh… haah!" Zoe sighed in pleasure as Naruto added his tongue, flattening it against her slit and licking up, drenching her panties further with his saliva and her own fluids, to the point she was sure she had cameltoe.

"I want to see you now," she heard the blond breath huskily, almost as if it was in her ear, which twitched cutely at the sound. Rising up onto her elbows, she watched as he undid the ties of her panties before slipping them off and throwing them over his back.

"Beautiful," Naruto whispered as he took in Zoe's glistening pussy, the ring piercing in her clitoris shining naughtily. Where Satsuki's had been a delicate pink and his mother's a rosier shade, the furry girl's was jet black, once again creating a nice contrast from the red fur that covered her mound. It actually made him excited to see his dick stretching her out and dark flesh clinging to him as he fucked her.

"Ooh… yesss~!" Zoe hissed as she fell back to the bed, her head tilting up as she nipped down on a finger, the blond's own sliding into her. "Mmm… fff~uck!" she moaned as Naruto curled his fingers before pulling them out.

Leaning his head down, the man placed his mouth over the girl's leaking hole, giving it a strong suck before reaching out with his tongue to lap at the wet flesh. Gripping her thighs with his hands, Naruto pushed into Zoe's groin further, his tongue pushing into her tunnel.

"Aah… haah, haah, haah…!" Zoe breathed deeply as the blond's tongue worked her pussy, spiraling in circles one way before suddenly starting to 'write' the Latin alphabet inside her, warmth spreading through her stomach as her orgasm grew closer and closer.

"O-Ooh… shit!" the wolf moaned then exclaimed with wide eyes as Naruto pulled his tongue out of her and licked his way up to her pierced clit, giving it a flick. "M-More…!" she moaned as her body writhed, head shaking side to side.

With a smirk, Naruto slid his hands under Zoe's thighs, taking a second to appreciate her soft fur, before lifting her lower half up and kneeling under her, his own thighs acting as a wedge for most of her back to rest on, her shoulders and head on the bed. Legs in the air, the male gulped at the sight of the woman's clenching, glistening pussy framed by her thighs and ass, his dick pressing into her back, drenching the pitch fur in his pre-cum.

"Ooh, fuck!" Zoe exclaimed as the Uzumaki dove back in, his arms locking around her midsection as his tongue lapped at her folds, flicking at the ring in her clit with each stroke. "G-Gonna… Ooh, s-so clo-OOH…!" the furry whimpered before gasping as Naruto bit down on her piercing and gave it a soft tug, pulling at the bundle of nerves. "C-Cumming!"

Smiling, the blond released the ring and shoved his tongue back into Zoe's clenching tunnel, opening his mouth wide, just as liquid began to squirt out of the writhing girl. Curling his tongue inside her, he pulled it out and gulped down what was in his mouth, savoring the woman's nectar. Bringing a hand up, Naruto plunged three fingers inside the husky, surprising her mid-orgasm.

"W-Wha… uhn, uh… aah, god, N-Naru~!" Zoe moaned breathlessly as the man began to finger-blast her, his hand a blur of motion. "N-Noo~oooh…! I'm gonna… I'm gonna…!" she panted and moaned as her stomach tightened. "A-Again!"

Once more, fem-cum squirted from Zoe's cunt, but was made into a drizzle by Naruto's unrelenting fingers as he kept pounding them into her, prolonging her current climax as her third built up.

"N-Noo… N-Nhoo more…!" the girl whimpered as spasms shook her body, her mind overridden with pleasure. "C-Can't… take… ooh! A-Another~! I-It's… It's com-CUMMING!" Even before her second orgasm had finished, more juice splashed out of Zoe as if her pussy had become a faucet, soaking herself and Naruto in the warm fluid.

With one more thrust of his fingers, Naruto finally removed the drenched digits from her sodden flesh and let her lower half fall back to the bed, her legs twitching as her quivering quim released another burst of fem-cum, the liquid soaking the comforter underneath her.

"S-So… go-o-od…" Zoe shuddered in bliss. Feeling her legs being spread, the husky lifted up onto her elbows, her half-lidded eyes widening as she found Naruto kneeling between her, idly stroking his dick. "Finally!" she squealed in excitement.

"H-Huh?" the blond asked intelligently, blinking at the girl. "I… guess you're ready then?" Receiving a hyped nod, Naruto gripped his dick at the base and flicked it down, smacking Zoe's pussy mound with his prick.

"Uhn…" the girl grunted as she was cockslapped with the rather heavy meat hammer. "Stop teasing me!" she pleaded cutely, her head tilting as she hit him with watery puppy eyes.

"S-Sorry," Naruto apologized before looking down, his expression becoming determined as he lined his member with the woman's sex. "Mm-nngh!" he grunted as he pushed in, Zoe's black lips spreading as his cock squeezed into her.

"Ooh… yes…! F-F-Fuck…!" Zoe breathed as the man forced more of himself into her, stretching her pussy so deliciously with his fat, meaty cock. "Uh, uhnnghaa…! S-So… big…!" she groaned, as her arms gave out, dropping her back to the bed.

"I-It's so tight!" the blond breathed as he leaned over the woman, his hips pumping just under half of his dick into her as he settled into a slow, steady rhythm. Leaning his head down, Naruto placed a kiss on the tip of her muzzle, his tongue entering her open mouth, immediately engaging her own. "Uh… Uhn… I-It's so hot inside you, I feel like I'm going to melt," he said as he broke the kiss, giving her a hard thrust.

"M-Me too," the furry groaned as she was fucked. "M-More…! N-Naru… give me… more! Harder! I want to really feel you!"

"Mmm… hmm…" Naruto affirmed as leaned back up and thrust once more, hitting the eight inch mark. Gathering her legs, he lifted and spread them before hooking his elbows under her knees and leaning back down, pressing her legs to the sides of the hybrid's body as he scooted his knees up for leverage.

"Aaahn… haah…!" Zoe moaned and gasped as Naruto pulled out until just the head and thrust back inside of her, spearing her on another inch of his shaft. "Unngh… nnghaaah…!" she groaned as he pulled out again before driving his cock back into her, his tip slamming into her cervix with authority, knocking the air from her lungs, her mouth left hanging open and eyes widened in shock, an opaque splash of fem-cum squirting from her stretched cunt.

Drawing back, the man started to fuck her on most of his member, the woman gasping out each time his cockhead slammed into the mouth of her womb. "Oh, oh, oh… ooh, Dios mío…!" Zoe exclaimed as she was ploughed, her eyes screwing shut and muzzle clenching as her hands gripped Naruto's arms, her sharp nails digging into the bulging limbs enough to draw blood.

"C-Cumming~!" Zoe screamed as Naruto plunged balls deep into her with a loud _squish_ , the head of his penis shoving through her cervix and hitting the back of her womb, a bulge forming on her flat stomach. Milky fem-cum squirted from her stuffed pussy, drenching the blond and his bedcovers in her essence.

Gritting his teeth in both pain and pleasure, Naruto could feel his own orgasm coming as Zoe's vaginal muscles gripped, clenched and rippled around his cock, mentally willing himself not cum right there with his prick nestled firmly in the furry girl's womb. Lightly moving his hips to stir Zoe's pussy with his lengthy dick, the blond pulled back as her orgasm began to subside, the woman breathing heavily.

"N-Naru…?" the wolf/husky asked breathlessly, her watery crimson eyes watching hazily as the human leaned back, only for him to press her legs further down, her feet almost touching the sides of her head, and stand, his iron-hard cock lifting her lower body with him. "Ooh… yesss~!" Zoe hissed, enjoying the view of her black pussy flesh clinging to his thick, down-curved cock, her arms wrapping around her own legs to keep them pinned. "Fuck me just like this, stud."

Smirking at the name, Naruto leaned forward, his hands planted on the wall as he slammed his hips into the woman's own, cockhead popping back into her womb. Gritting his teeth, the blond kept going, his thrusts building in speed.

"F-Fuck… yes, yes…!" Zoe chanted as she was womb-fucked by the blond, her fifth and most powerful orgasm yet rapidly building in her core. Glancing from the man's lust-filled cobalt eyes, to their noisily sloppy crotches, and finally her belly, the bulge of his cock making her navel piercing seem even naughtier each time he slammed into her baby oven, the girl lost it. "Hijo de puta~! I'm cumming again~!"

"M-Me too!" Naruto exclaimed as well, almost missing Zoe's eyes rolling up as her mouth opened wide to release her drooling tongue, before slamming his hips down with bruising force as his cock erupted, thick, hot cream filling the wolf girl's womb in just a couple of shots and just kept going, her own creamy juices splashing onto his clenching abs.

"Uh-unngh… s-so full… s-so w-warm…" the woman managed to mutter as her belly swelled outwardly, her womb filled past the brim, reaching the size of half of a small melon before she could take no more. "Ooh… ohooh…" Zoe gasped as she felt cum rush up her overstuffed love tunnel, watching wide eyed as jets of their mixed cum squirted out from her cock stretched lips, drenching the both of them in their fluids.

"Haah… haah… haah…" the blond breathed heavily before straightening. Thrusting once more, earning himself a groan, Naruto slowly pulled out of the girl, greatly enjoying the sight and feeling of her stretched pussy trying to suck him back in. Once free of her warm sex, the man sat down on his bed, watching as his cum poured out of the woman, her belly rapidly deflating.

"That… was the best…!" Zoe sighed as she released her legs. Turning, she got onto her hands and knees before crawling towards the other teen. "Here… let me help with that," she said before lunging forward to take hold of his sagging cock, her tongue lashing out to lick up their combined fluids.

"Aa-ooh… Zoe… chan…" Naruto moaned with his head and body tilting back as the furry girl lapped at his dick, her cock lust serving to arouse him. "Suck it…" he murmured, getting a purr in reply as she pulled her head up before taking his member into her mouth once more, bobbing along a third of its length.

"Nng… fuck…" the Uzumaki groaned as Zoe took him into her throat, blowing more of his cock. Just as he felt his balls tightening and prostate throbbing, the girl released him from her mouth. Looking at her in disbelief, he watched as she turned and pressed her chest and face to the bed, tongue lapping at the jizz still visible on the comforter.

Waggling her furred ass at him, tail waving excitedly in the air, Zoe reached back and spread her glistening pussy lips as her eye caught his. "Come on, baby. I want to feel that fat cock stretching me again."

Not one to say no to a woman, Naruto was immediately behind the sexy, presenting furry, rubbing the head of his dick along her soaked twat. "Uungh… still so warm…" he muttered as he entered her, pushing in half of his cock in one go.

"Oooh… mmmgh…" Zoe moaned throatily as the blond man began to fuck her from behind, his hands gripping her hips tightly as he sawed half of his thick slab of meat into her. "Ooh… yeah, play with my tits…" she murmured as Naruto slid his hands under her and cupped her breasts.

Squeezing the fuzzy pair of boobs, Naruto lifted the woman's torso, pressing her back to his chest before leaning in to playfully nip at her right ear. Her hands coming up to rub at the back of his head, the man lowered his lips, kissing at the furry's cheeks and side of her muzzle.

"Mmm… fuck…" the girl moaned as she was slowly fucked and her nipples were pinched and pulled. "Ooh… Dios…" she breathed as Naruto slid his right hand down her abdomen and began to rub her clit in small circles with his middle finger. "S-So close…!"

"Not yet," Naruto whispered into her ear huskily, his warm breath making it twitch. Swiftly, he moved his hands under Zoe's thighs and lifted her legs up, pressing them to her sides.

"T-This position…" Zoe said wide eyed as she looked down, her whole front on display, especially her stuffed pussy, strands of opaque liquid dribbling down her penetrator's cock. If anyone were to walk into the room, the door just feet in front of her, they would see… "It's so hot!"

Grinning at the exclamation, Naruto began to roll his hips up, fucking his cock up into the furry girl's sloppy cunt, _splish splurt squish_ meeting his ears with every thrust.

"M-More!" the girl cried out, her head tilted back to rest on his shoulder. "Give me more! Please!"

Acquiescing, the blond, still holding the furry, sat back before lying on his back fully and planting his feet on the bed, knees bent. Pulling back, Naruto thrust his hips up, spearing most of his dick into the woman's canal.

"Yesss~!" Zoe hissed, her eyes losing focus as the man's cockhead kissed her cervix once again. "Y-You're so d-deep!" His hips thrusting powerfully into her, the girl could feel the slow burn of her impending climax becoming a raging inferno. "O-Oh… I'm… I'm going to…"

"S-So am I!" Naruto gritted his teeth, trying his best to ignore the stressed pain in his legs and hips, the thought of finding a gym pushed to the back of his mind.

"T-Together… let's cum… oh, oh… shit!" the wolf/husky tried her best to say but was interrupted as Naruto mightily bottomed out inside of her, his cock piercing into her womb once again, his fat balls slapping her clit being the last straw. "Ooo~ooaah!" she moaned loudly, her head arching back onto Naruto's shoulder, eyes rolled back and tongue hanging from the side of her wide open mouth as creamy fem-cum spurted out of her, drizzling onto the bed.

"Fuuuck!" the man exclaimed as his buried cock was nearly mangled by the quaking pussy, cum exploding out of him in thick, rich bursts, quickly filling Zoe's womb to swelling. Stomach bulging with the amount of semen being stuffed into her, the cum soon found resistance and began to overflow, squirting out of the stretched cunt to form a puddle below the lovers.

"S-So… full… mmm…" Zoe murmured tiredly, still feeling the blond stud shooting thick wads of his ball batter into her. "Hmm…?" she sounded questioningly as he released her legs only to feel his cock being pulled from her pussy with a wet _schluuurrrrp~pop!_ Looking down, she watched as Naruto pumped his dick and fired off a final rope of cum, the long ribbon hitting her square between the eyes and trailing down her snout, between her heaving bosom and ending on her deflating belly, some of it pooling in her navel.

"Hehehehe…" the furry snickered before rolling to Naruto's right, laying on his outstretched arm. "Mmm… that… was even better."

"What can I say," Naruto said with half-lidded eyes, staring into Zoe's own. "I aim to please."

The woman chuckled before leaning up and pecking the blond on the lips. "That you did. Now, who else have you fucked?"

"Wha-What…?" the young man asked, suddenly feeling very awake.

"Come on really? With everything you just did to me, there's no way you're a rookie at this," Zoe clarified as she moved to lie on top of Naruto's chest, her head resting on folded arms. "So, who else have you fucked? I promise I'm not mad, just curious. I mean, I'm no stranger to sex myself."

"I kind of got that impression," the blond said under his breath, earning a light slap to his chest. "Ah! Sorry, sorry. Well, you know Satsuki Uchiha?"

"The chica that sits next to you, yeah," the girl said with a nod. "She was always hanging around you when we were kids. Well, good for her, hope you fucked that giant stick right out her ass."

"Well, I kind of did fuck her to the point she actually confessed love," Naruto shrugged.

Smirking at that, Zoe slapped his chest again. "So, who else?"

Glaring playfully at her, Naruto then sighed before looking away. "Um, well… my, uh… my mom."

"Um, what?"

"I said my mother!"

Unexpectedly, Zoe broke out into giggles.

"What's so funny?" he asked, looking at her suspiciously.

"Nothing, nothing," the hybrid said with a shake of her head. "It's just… you're… la pendeja!"

"Wha…?"

"A motherfucker!" Zoe exclaimed, breaking into a fresh fit of giggles.

Glaring at the girl, Naruto suddenly gave her ass a light whack, causing her to let out a yelp. "So, you're not grossed out by the fact that I fucked my mom?"

Regaining her composure, the furry shook her head. "Nah! If anything, I'm a bit jealous. Your madre is one hell of a MILF; one I wouldn't mind getting to know, if you know what I mean."

"You're bi?" the blond asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That doesn't bother you, does it?"

"Not a bit. I think it's hot," he admitted. "Actually, I wouldn't mind seeing you and kaa-san together, her eating you out as I fuck her pussy, then you sucking down my cum… mmm…" shaking his head of thoughts as Zoe too seemed to imagine it, Naruto then sighed. "So, where does this leave us?"

"Hmm…" Zoe hummed as she thought about the question. "Sexfriends, I guess."

"You're okay with that?"

She nodded happily. "Yeah, of course! I can even introduce you to some of my other friends. Actually, there's this one I think you'd like. I think her name's… Artica or something… she's a herm, but loves getting fucked and filled, y'know?"

"I… suppose…" Naruto replied with an owlish blink before looking up in thought. "Artica, huh? I feel like I've heard that name before, or at least seen it." Shaking his head, he finally sat up, Zoe doing the same, and looked around at his drenched bed, the smells of sex wafting heavily through the room. "Well, we made a mess."

Looking at the girl's body, her fur covered and matted with cum, sweat and other fluids, Naruto gave her a toothy grin.

"How about a bath?"

* * *

 **Afterword:** So... anyone left? Hello? Well, if you're reading this, I guess there's someone. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it. This chapter was a, uh, well, a fuckin' bitch to write, man. That first Kushina scene was completely rewritten, the first just not... _popping_ , let's say, for me. I was happier with the shower scene, though, especially the paizuri. The scene with Zoe (owned by nnecgrau, I believe) was better in my opinion, flowed a bit easier.

Well, tell me what you think I guess. Oh, and see if you can spot the foreshadowing for future chapters. And now knowing what my limits are for what characters I'm willing to include, go ahead and leave suggestions if you want, and I'll see if I can fit them in (or if I already have plans for them, which I just might).

For next chapter, which will probably take as long as this one did, if not longer, we will see Naruto have a teacher/student meeting, have some bath-time fun with his older sister and give a tour to a transfer student pinkette (No, not that one... yet.)

Anyways, hope you enjoyed. If you didn't, well... whoops? Also, what the fuck's up with the line breaks?

Until next time, stay frosty. Peace.


End file.
